something wicked this way comes
by mikeyjean
Summary: Snape finds his true love and his worst enemy
1. Snape gets an assistant

Disclaimer/ I do not own anything Harry Potter, It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, but I do own everything else including my creations such as the different spells I had to come up with, the characters that are not Harry Potter characters, my plot, some of the setting, and many other things including the talking punching bag. I do not own Harry potter but also J.K. Rowling has no claims on my stuff. Please do not take these character and extra and claim them as your own, I do write pure works of fiction which these characters came from and am in the process of trying to get the novel published. I wrote this story thinking that it would be interesting to see how I could make a story with my characters and the Harry potter ones, actually I didn't think it would work. I was wrong I can't stop writing, Having never wrote fan fiction before I thought I would give it a shot. So here it is tell me what you think I would appreciate it. Just let me say one more thing, I had a bad case of writer's block while working on my novel so when I started on this story it was like a floodgate was opened. Cool hun?

SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES

Prelude

"What do you mean they're from another planet?" Shock clearly registered on the potion masters face. Dumbledore chuckled his eyes twinkling merily. "Where do you think Avelon went when it went into the mists?" 

"I have no idea, I thought it was destroyed." Snape frowned angrily. 

"My friend, it went the way of Atlantis, Median and many other magic based socites, it went to another planet." Snape raised an eyebrow. "And what planet would that be?" Dumbledore smiled. "It went to Sayde. Not so advanced in technology but quite advanced in magic. The others went elsewhere of course." "Great," mumbled Snape, "Our scholl will be the only one visited by little green men." Dumbledore chuckled. "Actually, they look like any other human being. Believe me." Snape frowned not so sure he liked the idea, especially since all his life he had thought Avelon was on earth.

Chapter 1 Snape gets an assistant

Snape watched as the other teachers crowded into the conference room. They gossiped among themselves each wondering why Dumbledore had called the meeting. Snape frowned thinking more likely than not it was to introduce another lame brained untrained defense against the dark arts teacher. He glared at the others sullenly. He hated these meetings mostly because Madam Trelawney kept glancing at him like a love sick cow. She leaned over and whispered into Madam Sprout's ear sending them both into a fit of giggles. He raised his eyebrows really not wanting to know what set them off. "Silly women," He thought, "Why me?" He wished he were invisible then she couldn't see him, but alas she could still talk about him and he would hear. He sighed and settled down into his seat. Dumbledore came in with three young men, "I called you all here to let you know we will be graced with the presence of four young people from the university of Avalon. They will act as teacher's assistants to some of you for awhile until their criteria is finished. I hope you will make them welcome since they will be with us awhile. One will stay here permently to add to our staff with a new class, enhancing our school since we will be one of the first in several centuries to have a Magical weapons smithing class and enchantment there of." A murmur rippled through the group. "Wonderful," thought Snape, "Just what we need more bumbling fools." The headmaster motioned for a young lithe blonde haired man to step forward. "This is James Tempest, he will be under Professor Mcgongal." James and Mcgongal shook hands. The other young man with black hair and blue eyes, stepped forward. He bore a striking resemblance to the first. "This is John Tempest he will be under Professor Sprout." The young man shook the professor's plump hand. Snape frowned in thought. "Great another set of mischievous twins." Dumbledore put a hand on the last young man's shoulder. "And this is George Knight, he will be under Sirius Black, our new defense against the dark arts teacher." The young man was tall with dark curly hair he scanned the room with flint gray eyes. Sirius stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder smiling. 

Snape fumed wishing at that very moment that Sirius would fall over dead. He was disappointed when it didn't happen. There was a knock at the door and someone slid a letter underneath. Dumbledore picked it up and opened it. "It seems our fourth assistant will be late arriving they are escorting a new student who will be taking classes here." Another murmur rippled through the assembled staff. "This assistant will be put under Professor Snape's watchful eye. Snape groaned as he noted the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. The other professors gasped. "I don't want to be bothered by some collage ninny." thought Snape. "and another student, how wonderful." Madam Sprout cleared her throat, "Aren't you afraid that Severus will scare them off?" Snape shot her a withering glance which she pointedly ignored. Dumbledore chuckled, "If I had thought that I wouldn't have done it , my dear." Sprout gave him a doubtful look but kept silent. "Great the man has it in for me!" Snape thought glumly. Snape frowned as he watched George whisper into the old man's ear. Dumbledore chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. He turned to the rest of them. "You are dismissed." The potions master steepled his fingers. "A new student too, how strange we don't get many transfers, I'll have to look into this later." He stored the thought in the back of his mind to examine later. He watched the others make their way out and head back to their classes. Snape glared at Sirius one last time for good measure and retired to his chambers for the night.

He drew his bath and relaxed, when he was done, wearing only his silk pants and smoking robe, black of course, he reclined on the couch lost in thought. Things had taken an unexpected turn for him today. "A new assistant." He mused. He had always had an interest in the schools of Avalon but either you had to be born there , extremely brilliant, or sicken rich. In most cases it was the second option even though there were a lot of the latter especially since birth don't necessarily mean talent. "Yes," he thought , "The school was intriguing ." He had at one point in his life wanted to go but had none of the qualifications except brilliance , so he had passed it off as a fantasy , especially since he had found that they refused outsiders. When they had finally opened their doors to the select few who could pass their tests, he was already settled into his career at Hogwarts. "Still," he thought, "As interesting as it is I am not prepared to deal with an assistant, especially after meeting the other three, they are of the same make as that damn Sirius and Potter." He doubted he could tolerate anyone of them for a day let alone for a couple of years. Exhaustion washed over him as he ran his hands through his wild black hair. "Well I'll deal with it as I can." he thought and let sleep take over.

The next two days came and went. Snape began to think he had become the butt of someone's joke making him snappier than usual. By the third day he began growling at everyone not liking the idea he was the butt of the joke. He swooshed into the potions lab and set his books down on the desk. The class stared at him in silence as if sensing the mood he was in. Gaining his composure he cleared his throat. "Today we will begin by making a draught for strength. Please prepare your herbs." He noted with satisfaction that Harry was having trouble so turned to ask Hermonie for help. "Potter, is there a problem?" Snape boomed. Harry frowned. "I seem to have the same two herbs." Snape growled, "Well let me see." He bent over the table. "Yes one has to have purple fibers while the other one is blue, if you had read the lesson you would know that." Harry looked at Snape as he moved away. "Twenty points from Griffindorf, next time read the lesson." Snape began to explain the difference in the effects of the potion and how long it would last. He was interrupted by a deep musical voice. "Sir you should also mention that it can have a toxic effect on the system if taken too many time as it will eat away at the kidneys and can be potentially fatal hence should not be used except as a last resort." Startled Snape eyed Hermonie who shrugged and pointed to the doorway. He turned to glare at the person in the doorway who happened to be a woman. A strangely dressed woman at that. She had a black bandanna on her head, huge hoop earrings, a black robe with blue jeans and a tee shirt asking him if he wore boxers or briefs , she also wore black combat boots on her feet. Hanging from her waist was a painted leather pouch, her wand and a large bone handled knife that was tied to her leg. Her reddish gold hair curled its way down past her waist. He met her wide blue green eyes set in a clear freckled face. "Who are you?" he growled at her. She straightened, "Merlina Pendragon, sir, your new assistant." He raised an eyebrow. "How dare you interrupt me?" She met his smoldering gaze with a cold calculating look. "Would you want to be responsible for a student's death by not telling them the dangers of the potion?" He bit the inside of his cheek knowing she was right. "How did you know I wasn't going to tell them?" She pursed her lips. "I didn't." He growled. "Then don't do it again." She nodded. "Yes sir." 

He gave her another long look. "And please try not to come to my class dressed like that again." She looked down at herself. "What is wrong with my clothes?" He pointed to her shirt with his wand. "I would prefer not to have your shirt asking me stupid questions all day." The class snickered. "Those things hanging around your waist are a nuisance also , they will get in the way." She looked up at him frowning deeply. "The shirt I will change but I will not remove my tools." They glared at each other for a moment. "Fine but I will see you better dressed tomorrow." Snape could have cared less about how she was dressed. He didn't like the fact that she had caught him in a mistake. "The shirt is annoying anyway." He thought. "I wonder though professor," He looked at her. "Which do you wear?" The class snickered much to his annoyance. "Miss Pendragon my underwear is not the topic in this class and you will do well to remember it." He could see her struggling with herself trying not to smile. "Now if you will make yourself useful by assisting my students." She nodded and set her clipboard on his desk. The day went by quickly with Snape barley noticing she was there. Merlina was glad when she could finally leave for her chambers. She was greeted by a large gray wolf. Snape stopped on the way to his chambers watching her. She knelt down to hug the animal burying her face in it's mane. "You want to go for a run, girl?" The wolf barked happily. "O.k. Let me change." The dog followed her into the chamber. Snape shook his head. He proceeded to his chamber wondering why he had been blessed with such bad luck. 

Merlina dressed in sweats and the wolf Zoie, made their way outside. They ran together down the field playing tag. Snape wandered the dark hallways as was his usual nighttime activity before retiring for the night. Pausing to glance out the window, he saw Merlina wrestling with the dog. She was laughing as the silly animal licked her face. "I will never understand why people think that's fun." He thought, continuing to watch them until they disappeared from his line of sight. He went to his chambers deep in thought.

In the morning he found Merlina in the lounge drinking coffee with the wolf resting her head in the girl's lap. She was so involved in the book she was reading she didn't hear him come in. He settled in his usual dark corner with his own coffee and watched her. She was reading a muggle novel proclaiming the author was a man named Piers Anthony on the blue cover. He turned to see Sirius and the three other teacher's assistants come in. "Merlina!" They cried in unison and crowded around her. They took turns hugging her causing the wolf to jump down barking at them as if reprimanding them. "How disgustingly sweet." Snape though, but found himself intrigued anyway. "Sirius," said James, "This is Merlina, Pendragon." He shook her hand smiling. "It seems I remember another Pendragon who was a year ahead of me." She nodded. "That was my brother Dale." Sirius was astonished. "Really?" She nodded again. "Big man, really big close to seven foot? Dark hair real light blue eyes?" She chuckled. "He's seven two now though but that's him." Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Damn, but you don't look like him." She smiled. "He takes after mum in looks, dad in build. I'm the reverse." Sirus chuckled. "So how come you went to Avalon?"

She shrugged, "He went later when we moved." Snape racked his brain trying to remember her brother but came up blank so he continued to drink his black coffee. "So where is he now?" Sirius asked. "They sent him to patrol the lay lines around stone hedge, demons keep trying to tear it down." Sirius sat down. "Wow, so how old are you now?" Thinking she was a teenager he stared at James open mouthed when he said, "Twenty nine." She glared at him. "That can't be right, " thought Snape. "She looks no older than seventeen or eighteen." He knew an enchantment spell when he saw one and she wasn't using one. Sirius shook his head. "Yea right." She nodded, "He's right ." Snape watched her for any sign she was lying but she was relaxed. Convinced Sirius leaned back. James patted her hand. "You know she was confronted by the beast who guards the tree of Odin and won." She gave him a withering look. Snape frowned, no one except a magical weapons master confronted that monster and most that did died, there was no way she could have survived. The boy is silly as are his friends, Snape thought. "Yea," said John, "She was stabbed through the heart." Sirius looked at them unconvinced. For once Snape agreed with him. What are these boys trying to prove? He thought. "We thought she was going to die." said George quietly. "Show him the scar, Lina." She rose from the table. "No, you guys are blabbermouths , you will end up telling the whole school my secrets, then I will be pissed off." She swallowed the rest of her coffee, picked up her book nodding to Sirius. "Nice meeting you." She said and turned to leave frowning at Snape before she stormed out the door with the wolf at her heels. George shrugged, "She gets like that sometimes, must be a woman thing." John nodded. "No." James said. "She gets tired of you guys making a big deal out of her scar, women don't talk about that shit." Sirius grinned. "Like he said it's a woman thing." James sighed. Snape watched them leave. I think our dear girl just might be hiding the truth and that is why she refuses to talk about her so called scar. Snape thought, he knew she was lying but had to find proof. He knew that she had to be a fraud, there was no way a woman could do what they claimed she had done. Men twice her size had been killed by the beast. I have to find proof, he thought, and show it to the headmaster, otherwise he will never believe me. He proceeded to his class finding Merlina writing the potions list on the black board. In the corner lay the wolf with her nose buried in her fluffy tail. He watched her in silence noticing the dragons tattooed on her forearms. As an after thought he slammed the books down on the desk. She turned startled. "Oh." She said and turned back to the list. "What are you doing?" He snarled. She looked at him confused. "Writing the list I thought it would help you." He crossed his arms over his chest glaring down at her. "I do not need any help from a little girl." He saw the flash of anger in her eyes that caused them to go dark momentarily. Nice effect, he thought pleased. "And further more get that mutt out of here." The wolf's ears perked up. "No." She growled. He locked eyes with her. "Listen here child." he snarled. She slammed the chalk down on the desk smashing it into pieces. "No Dracula, you listen here, Zoie will stay, she is my familiar and my friend. Something you know nothing about." He towered over her. "If it attacks one of the students I will make damn sure you are held responsible, understand." She continued to glare at him infuriated. "Fine Vlad the impaler." She hissed and turned away from him. He smiled to himself. She is still irritated with her friends so she lashes out at me, Snape thought, well now I know how to push her buttons which could prove interesting. That was one of the things that made him such a good spy for Dumbledore, that and the fact he was relentless in digging up people's fears and secrets. He looked down at his arm rubbing the mark of the dark lord. He was branded forever for those extraordinary gifts. He watched Merlina roll up her sleeves exposing the dragons and set out the beakers. So is she, he thought, unwillingly. He watched the students file in with his usual glare. He heard several of them say hello to Merlina. She smiled at them her beautiful eyes lighting up. He felt a pain knowing he had never seen anyone's eyes do that for him. Even Draco got a smile from her. She treated them all as equals even Neville Longbottom, the sniveling brat, blushed when she smiled at him. How disgusting, Snape though scowling deeper. When they were all seated she stood at the wall like a silent statue, helping students and answering questions when he was otherwise occupied. By the end of the day he wasn't sure if he liked her silence towards him, feeling as if she thought he was beneath her. 

He stood in his chambers contemplating her strangeness when he heard a knock at his door. "Yes who is it?" He hollered irritably. "It's Sirius." Muttering he opened the door. "What do you want?" Sirius handed him a medium sized box. "This came for you." Snape took the package. "Thank you." He said and shut the door in the other man's face. He sat the box on the little table and began his nightly ritual by drawing a bath. He checked the address on the box while the tub filled. It read Camelot library. Amazing, he thought, I wonder why it took so long? He shook his head and got ready for his bath.


	2. dreams

First off I want to thank Adrian for the suggestion. As you know I don't own Harry Potter or anything that belongs in that world, but no one said I couldn't play with them. *evil laugh* Well the aliens have landed I think it's time for me to go.

Chapter2 dreams

Merlina sat at her little table working on one of her sketches she had started earlier in the day. Zoie watched her from the sofa. She jumped as a series of knocks sounded at the door. She opened it, her three friends and Sirius pushed their way in. They settled on the couch while she settled back into her chair. Zoie jumped on the bed putting her head between her paws. Merlina looked up at them. "What did you deliver to Snape?" Sirius shrugged, "Don't know, but I'll tell you that man needs help, he shut the door in my face." The trio agreed. Merlina shook her head. George watched her. "What do you think Lina?" She gave him a smile. "You don't want to know what I think." Sirius chuckled, "Sure we do." The twins shook their heads.

"Oh no you don't." They said. She chuckled. "It can't be that bad." Sirius looked at George who nodded. "Yea right," he scoffed, "Come on tell me." She looked at Sirius with a straight face, raising one eyebrow. "He needs laid." They all burst into wild laughter. Sirius gained enough composure to speak. "Where would you find someone to do that?" When she shot him an evil grin, Sirius knew he was in for it. "Madame Trelawney." He cracked. "No, that's not nice." But he was still chuckling. "I do agree with the fact that he probably does need laid." She chuckled. "Well I'll tell you this, Madame sprout likes him too but she's also scared to death of him, she said something about his sadly tragic life, the poor misfortunate boy it's no wonder he is so cold." Sirius shot her a look of surprise. "She really said that?" Merlina nodded. 

"Wait," said James, "She could be right I've seen Sprout almost run into walls when he walks past." Merlina chuckled. "Quit exaggerating." He looked at her a moment. "I'm telling the truth I swear!" Sirius laughed. "That isn't right." John looked at his twin. "Sprout scares me, she reminds me of one of those opera singer with the brass brassier and horned helmet. I've always had nightmares about opera singers." They all looked at him strangely. Finally George said. "I can picture it, freaky." That started another round of laughter. "You guys are screwed up." Said Merlina taking off her bandanna exposing the purple moon on her forehead. A sign of the priestess training. "You started it." Said Sirius accusingly. She frowned at him. "I merely stated a fact." Sirius smiled good naturedly. He pulled out a deck of cards and they gathered around the table. Merlina dealt the first round as they talked about mundane things.

Snape was on his usual nightly rounds when he heard the laughter coming from her room. He stopped listening only catching bits and pieces about Sprout and a brass brassier. What? He thought, but things quieted down before he could catch it. Shaking his head he walked to his rooms. I will never understand why college kids find that stuff funny. He was smiling to himself as he thought on it. He sat up late that night reading his new books on medicinal potions. Some of the things Merlina had said to him earlier floated through his head disturbing his train of thought. He scowled deeply. "Do I really resemble Dracula? I thought Vlad the impaler and Dracula were one and the same. I'll have to check on that." Finally curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the mirror. He studied his reflection for a moment then said, "Mirror mirror on the wall do I resemble Dracula at all?" He felt rather silly but the damn thing wouldn't answer to anything else. Curse Snow White! He thought. 

The mirror opened it's eyes and yawned. It looked at him and groaned. "Oh it's you." Snape growled. "You infernal twit who else would it be?" The mirror rolled it's eyes. "I was hoping for a tall blonde woman." Snape crossed his arms glaring. "Oh alright You do slightly resemble the vampire lord." Snape stood silent watching the mirror fade. "Why do I even bother?" He muttered.

Merlina was finally alone after several rounds of losing her candy stash to Sirius. She stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked. Eldritch, her mother had called it. Bah! Merlina thought, More like childish. She stuck her tongue out at herself and flopped down on the bed looking at Zoie sullenly. "I miss home." The wolf whined and laid her head in the girl's lap as if in understanding. Merlina patted her and laid back on the bed. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Snape woke unusually early the next morning with a start. He looked around the room confused. Damn, he thought as he rubbed his eyes, I must have been dreaming. He could have sworn he had heard someone scream. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood. Oh well, he thought as he stretched . Scratching his stomach and yawning he made his way to the bathroom. He studied his reflection a moment before splashing cold water on his face. A loud piercing scream tore through him. He hurried to the chamber door pausing momentarily as a pitiful moan jangled his nerves. He stood in the hallway trying to orient on the sound. When he heard another loud moan he realized it was coming from the next chamber. He knocked on the door loudly. It swung open startling Snape. "Hello?" He stepped inside and looked around. On the bed Merlina was tossing and turning. Another pitiful moan escaped her. 

Snape feeling as if he were invading her privacy turned to leave when another loud moan escaped her. She'll wake the whole damn school! He thought. Bloody child! He walked over to the bed and shook her shoulder. She turned away exposing her back and causing the sheet to fall off her long tattooed legs. She was quite close to the edge and as tempted as he was to push her off and be done with it he didn't want to be responsible for hurting her. He shook her harder. "Miss Pendragon! Wake up!" After several shakes her eyes shot open. She jerked away and fell off the bed. "What in the hell are you doing here?!" Snape stood and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "You were screaming, I thought you were being attacked." He watched her try to cover herself with the sheet so he couldn't see her skimpy nightgown. He raised his eyebrow. "If you don't want anyone to see you like that you should lock your door." She stared at him wild eyed and confused. Finally she screamed. "Get out!!!" He turned to leave finding himself face to face with Sirius. Snape glared at him. Sirius growled low in his throat. Merlina began pushing Snape then Sirius out the door. Sirius paused, "But I….." She pushed him hard still clutching the sheet to her breast. "Get out!!" She growled angrily slamming the door shut. Snape heard the lock slide in place. Snape and Sirius looked at each other.

"Damn nice legs." Snape rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Why must you act like a teenager?" Sirius grinned sheepishly, "I know you looked too." Snape grunted. "The woman is covered in tattoos, how attractive is that? She belongs in a circus." Sirius tried not to laugh. "It's a sign of her status." Snape frowned. "I have no interest in her." He waved his hand dismissing the thought. "What were you doing in her room then?" Asked Sirius. "She was screaming you fool." Sirius sobered. "Yea she scared me too." Snape frowned and went back to his chambers. Sirius chuckled. 


	3. insomnia

I do not own anything Harry Potter, Miss Rowling does but I am having fun disrupting their little world. 

Chapter 3 Insomnia 

Merlina sat on the edge of her bed as humiliation washed over her. She took a few shaky breaths. * The exliar must not be strong enough.* She thought. *I'm still having those horrible visions. I'll have to fix that.* She went to the bathroom and began to get dressed. She skipped breakfast and went to the potions lab. Snape watched her in silence as she seated herself in a corner by the window. She stared out into the forbidden forest lost in thought.

Snape watched her chew her lip. A look of concern crossed his face. "Miss Pendragon?" She ignored him and continued to look out the window. He scowled. "Miss Pendragon!" His voice was irritable. She turned to look at him. There were dark circles under her haunted eyes. "Are you alright?" She gave him a questioning look. He was silent. When she didn't answer he said, "If you are ill I don't want you messing up my classroom by vomiting on the floor or something." She sneered at him and turned back to the window. He sighed and continued to go over his papers. *The girl is too stubborn for her own good.* He thought, glancing at her once more. The memory of her screams still disturbed him. As the class filed in Merlina turned to watch them with haunted eyes. Snape noted her glance in silence wondering what she had seen to shake her so. 

The day went by quickly much to Merlina's relief. She rushed out of the classroom glad to be alone for awhile. Snape stood in the doorway watching her. There were still some students in the hall way. He heard Hermonie and a couple of other girls talking. "I heard she is engaged to Mr. Knight." They tittered. "He is sooo cute." One of them said. Hermoine piped up. "Have you seen the way Sirius looks at her?" More giggling. "I know ." said Ginny. "I think she is engaged to James." Several of the girls looked at Lavender. "Oh right." Said Ginny. 

Snape scowled as the girls continued down the hallway. * Silly girls, but they are right about Sirus.* He rubbed his chin seriously doubting that Merlina was engaged. *That man would chase anything though I'm sure it's not healthy.* He turned back to lock up the potions lab.

Dinner time rolled by and he still didn't see Merlina or the other assistants. He turned to professor Dumbledore. "Where are the others?" The head master smiled. "They are in the gym." Snape nodded and excused himself.

Sirius, Lupin, James, and the other teacher assistants sat in the bleachers watching Merlina vent her frustrations on the punching bag barely noticing their presence. Lupin whispered something in Sirius's ear. Sirius nodded chuckling. "Watch this." He said to the others. He murmured something and waved his wand. 

Snape made his way to the gym. He heard commotion coming from the room. "Lina calm down!" There was some smacking sounds then, "OOOH, OW, you hit like a girl." More smacking then, "Hit me again, come on you don't have the guts." More slapping then, "Oh baby that was a love tap." There was silence then, "Come on wimp." Silence fell again. "What did you do to my bag??!!!" Laughter followed. Snape saw merlina in loose pants, a tiny top that exposed her belly and fingerless gloves to protect her hands. She wiped her forehead with her arm and tightened her ponytail. Sirius chuckled. "You got to admit it is funny." She glared at him. "Make it shut up!" 

"OOO," said the bag, "Don't get your panties in a knot." She glared at it. "I'm so scared." It said. She growled and began pummeling it violently. The bag moaned and groaned the whole time. Snape watched with surprise. He had never seen a woman act do violent before. *It's kind of disturbing.* He thought. Finally she grabbed it with both arms and tried to pull it down. "OOO baby nice chest." It said. She let it go in disgust giving Sirius and crew a wild look. "Shut it up." She pleaded. They were laughing. Snape tried to keep a straight face. She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the group. Snape coughed. "Miss Pendragon?" She turned to give him a piercing look. "What do you want?" She snapped. He gave her an icy look. "I could use your help grading papers." Her brows knotted. "Come," He said, "Don't stand there like an idiot." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her sweatshirt. He watched her ponytail bounce. "Come on Lina, can't you take a joke?" She turned to face them flipping them the finger then walking towards Snape. She looked down and saw a ball by his foot. Bending down to retrieve it he heard her mutter, "Heavant, heavy, heavyoso." She tested it's weight in her hand and smiled evilly. He watched her in fascination as the ball flew through the air into the group and crashed through the wooden bleachers. The group scattered. "Hay! No fair!" George screamed. Lupin and Sirius looked into the hole whistling. She turned around to see Snape's questioning look. "I told them I was not in the mood." He nodded knowing the feeling exactly. He lead her to the teacher's lounge. She sat in the chair looking at the papers with dark rimmed eyes. He watched her chest heave then said, "Put your shirt on it's not appropiate behavior for a teacher to walk around like that." She glanced at him and sighed pulling her shirt over her head. Once she was covered Snape felt more comfortable and handed her a stack of papers. He became involved in his own stack, she was silent the whole time.

He looked up to find her with her head on the table asleep. He watched her with his head propped in his hand. *She looks like she has two black eyes.* He thought. He saw the purple moon on her forehead almost hidden by a lock of red gold hair. *Actually,* he thought, *She is a beautiful creature.* She reminded him of grass and sunshine. He pursed his lips. *She even smells like flowers.* He thought suddenly. *I don't know why Dumbledor thought I needed an assistant.* He heard her whimper. "No! Don't eat me!" Raising an eyebrow at what she might be dreaming he shook her. "Miss Pendragon!" She shot up looking at him strangely. "Where am I?" He frowned at her. She held her head in both hands as it dawned on her where she was. "Sorry," she muttered. 

"No matter." He said waving his hand. "Curios though, I wonder what was trying to eat you?" She gave him a funny look and mumbled, "The punching bag." Tightly restraining his smile he said, "You need to sleep go to your chambers." She chewed her lip bowing her head. "Can't sleep keep having nightmares." Snape looked at the top of her head. "I doubt you will have to worry about the punching bag, but if it does decide to crawl into your room tonight, I am right next door." She was silent. Snape mentally slapped himself. *What am I saying?* Though deep down he sympathized with her, knowing all too well what it was like to be haunted by night mares. She sniffed and looked at him "You don't understand ." He looked at her intently. "I haven't slept in months, I feel like I'm going crazy." Her gaze became distant. "The visions keep coming horrible things end of the world things." He shivered involuntarily. "I can stop them most of the time during the day but then they're twice as bad at night." Snape was silent, feeling her look at him he said, "Come with me." She stood wearily and him down the hallway to his chambers. "Sit." He commanded motioning to the couch. She sank into it gratefully. He unlocked one of his cabinets . After mixing several herbs together, he poured hot water in the mug with some honey figuring she was one for sweet tea and handed her the brew. She took it skeptically. "What is it?" He frowned at her. "Drink it will take away the dreams and should help you sleep." She sipped at it. Looking at him warily over the mug. He arched an eyebrow. "If I was going to poison you Miss Pendragon, I would have done so long before without your knowledge." She sipped again the sweet brew warming her belly. "Good, stay here while I go back and collect the papers. That way I will know if the potion works or not." She nodded.

He walked down the hallway confident that his potion would work. When he came back he found her fast asleep curled on the couch a half of a cup of brew sitting on the coffee table. *Obviously it worked.* He thought. *I'll have to carry her to her room.* Seeing how peaceful she was he reconsidered. *Ah bloody hell.* He thought not wanting to disturb her. He pulled a satin quilt off of the bed and covered her up. He sat in the chair watching her sipping on a glass of red wine. *Strange girl.* He thought. *She looks almost like the legendary Morrigane La Fay. * He took another sip of his wine. *She looks so childlike in her sleep it makes me wonder if she is the same woman who tried to kill the punching bag earlier.* He watched her roll on her back tangling her legs in the quilt. She pursed her lips in her sleep making her face even more childlike. It was the first time Snape had ever watched anyone sleep. He smiled finding it amusing. *I need to get some sleep myself.* He finished the wine and crawled into bed putting the lights out with a whisper.

A whimper sounded in the dark, then a loud moan. Snape tossed and turned. A loud scream pierced the silence. Snape jumped, nearly falling out of bed. "ILLUMINSO!" He hollered. The room was washed with a soft light. He went over to the couch where Merlina was moaning softly. He shook her. "Wake up." She still slept. "Wake up!" He hollered. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed his bare shoulders tightly. Her eyes were dark and deep. He felt her nails digging into his skin drawing blood. He winced. "They're coming." She whispered harshly, sending a chill down his spine. He realized she was not fully with him and shook her once more. "Wake up." She blinked and gave him a confused look. "Where am I?" He released her. "On my couch disturbing my sleep once again." She looked around with a frown remembering. "I'm sorry." She rose to leave. Snape grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" She pulled away. "To my room so I don't disturb you any more." She looked at the half filled cup. "Thank you for trying to help." She went to the door, he followed.

"It was only to help myself, madam, since you keep disturbing my rest." She looked at him with dark, haunted eyes causing him to feel like an ass. "Then I won't inconvenience you any longer." Her voice seemed lost and distant. Snape wanted to smack himself, knowing he couldn't help it. He watched her walk down the hallway never stopping at her room.

Please let me know what you think!! I would like to know what you all think good or bad!!!! Also I put the thoughts in those little star things I think that makes it a bit easier to read, let me know if it does. Bear with me I'm trying to post a chapter a day.


	4. coming to an agreement

I do not own anything Harry potter, JK Rowling does. I do own everything else. I am sorry it took me awhile to post the next chapter. I hope you like it. I will be posting more here soon.

Chapter 4 coming to an agreement

Morning found Snape looking out of one of the large windows facing the forest. He hadn't seen Merlina all morning and against his better judgment he felt concern. Everyone thought him an unfeeling bastard but he knew better. He just kept the façade up so he didn't get hurt. It was something he had done since childhood. Something coming out of the forest caught his sharp eyes. *Merlina,* He thought. *What is she doing in the woods?* He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Sirius and crew. "What do you want?" He snarled. Sirius looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "Have you seen Lina?" Snape pointed to the woods where she had emerged from. "There." Seeing her crossing the yard Sirius's jaw tightened. "What is she doing there?" Snape gave him a cold look. "How am I suppose to know?"

Sirius gave him a nasty look and turned down the hallway. Snape watched the group wondering much the same thing. Sirius met her at Hogwart's entrance. She tried to push past him. He grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" Her gaze swept the small group as she pulled away. Her eyes were still ringed. James gave her a soft look. "Lina you look like hell." They held each other's gaze in silence. The others felt a stir in the air as did Snape who was not far behind. He stopped knowing the stir meant a great power was converging. The last time he had felt something like that was before the war with Voldamort. James's bright blue eyes widened in fear. Merlina turned away leaving the group behind barley noticing Snape who was frowning deeply. Sirius faced the young assistant. "What's wrong?" James looked at him. "She's scared." 

"Of what?" Asked Sirius. James shrugged. "I don't know but it has to be bad. She don't scare easily." George grunted, "It's probably Snape." James shook his head. "No it's bigger than that." Sirius sighed. "Then we better keep an eye on her." They all nodded in unison. Snape watched them leave then proceeded to his class musing over his own dark thoughts. 

Merlina was the last one to arrive in class. Snape watched her pass noticing a leaf still in her hair. "Miss Pendragon you're late!" She gave him an exasperated look and set her clipboard down. "Class read your chapter then we'll start." Merlina went to sit in her normal spot when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned with her fists clenched. Snape held the leaf up. "Oh." She said relaxing. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your friends out of my class." He watched her jaw tighten as her lips drew into a thin line. Expecting a heated retort he braced himself. "Fine." She said barley audible and went to sit by the window. Disappointment washed over him. Some perverted part of him enjoyed arguing with her just to see the fire in her eyes. He scowled deeply and began the potion lesson. She silently went about her rounds helping the students. More than one noticed her sullenness. At the end of the day she left in silence. Snape sat at his desk sipping bitter tea feeling the beginnings of a headache. 

Merlina sunk into the couch watching Zoie. The large wolf was gnawing at a bone Sirius had given her. Sighing Merlina stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. *Damn , I do look bad.* She thought. She set up her contact cases and removed her lenses. When she looked back into the mirror one light blue eye and one light green eye looked back at her. She splashed some cold water on her face and ran her wet hands through her hair smoothing it and undoing some of the tangles with her fingers. She undressed and inspected her body frowning at her reflection. Between her breasts was an angry red and purple circular scar. She heard a knock at the door and threw her tank top and shorts on. "Hold on!"

She opened the door to find herself graced with Snape's scowl. "I believe you forgot this." He handed her the clipboard. She took it silently and began to turn away. She felt a powerful hand grab her chin. Severous looked into her eyes. "Is that your true color?" A chill went down her spine. "Yes." She whispered. He her in his smoldering gaze a moment longer. "Disgusting, no wonder you wear contacts." Her eyes flashed. "Piss off." She felt his fingers tighten in her cheek before he released her. She slammed the door in his face. Snape smiled to himself. Her eyes didn't bother him that much actually he found it interesting, but he would never admit it to her. 

Unable to sleep, Snape roamed the corridors. For once much to his disappointment they were deserted. The soft sound of music floated towards him. *Maybe,* he thought,*I was wrong.* He followed the sound as it twisted and turned down the hallway. It reminded him faintly of a Celtic type music but somewhat different. The music lead him into the night air of the gardens. He stood in the shadows watching. On the stone benches sat Merlina James and a young student the potions master didn't recognize. The student was playing a guitar that overwhelmed his small frame. James helped him as Merlina played a set of silver panpipes. *That child needs to be in his dorm.* Snape thought angrily. *She has no regard for the rules.* Even though no rules had been broken something about the scene bothered him and made him want to interrupt it. Merlina was the first one to notice him looming over them. She gave him a curious look with her odd colored eyes. She could see the anger flash in his dark eyes, she braced herself mentally. "Snape." She drawled. 

The word made him feel slimy. *Amazing how one word can do that.* He thought. Out loud he said, "What this student doing up after hours?" Merlina looked at her companions before answering. "Practicing." He gave them a disdainful look. "Go back to your rooms and twenty points from your house whichever one that is." Merlina looked at the boy then at Snape trying to keep a straight face. Her eyes were filled with merriment. He growled at her. "What is so funny?" She laughed out loud , "The boy is in slytherian." As her statement sunk in his expression grew blacker. James felt a prickle of fear go down his spine. Merlina and Snape stared at each other as the boy got up bidding them goodbye. 

James and Merlina looked at each other then James nodded. "I will see you later." She smiled, watching him leave. "Please sit professor." Snape didn't want to sit but sat anyway. She was watching him as intently as he was watching her. The silence finally became unbearable. "What do you want?" He snapped. He could see her flinch slightly. Her eyes were still ringed and her face was still drawn and wary. *She still isn't sleeping.* He thought absently. "I just thought we could get to know each other." His expression never changed, making her feel like a fool. "Now why would I want to do that?" The statement dripped with venom. She sighed as if dealing with a fussy child. "Because, you are not the insufferable bastard you pretend to be and……." She grew silent, unable to stop himself he growled. "And?" 

She held his eyes. "To prove I am not the fraud you seem to think I am." He snorted. "How would you know what I think?" She shrugged. "There are many people in this world, you are but one of them." 

"And pray tell," He glared at her, "What is that suppose to mean?" She ran a hand through her hair. "There are many bastards in the world, I should know I've met many of them. You are not one of them." For once he was actually speechless. *Could she see through his façade? Did she see through his illusions?* He wondered. Still he refused to be baited so she could run to her friends laughing. "My dear," his voice was pure sarcasm, "I do not prefer to spend my time with happy little college freaks such as yourself." He seen her wince, almost feeling bad for being the cause of it. She nodded in resignation looking at her hands. "As you wish." She got up to leave stopping when he said, "What was that boy's name?" He could have sworn he heard her say something under her breath then louder, "Genesis Omega." He watched her disappear into the bowels of the school. "Genesis Omega?" He thought. *Beginning and end? Is that a joke? If it is it's not funny.* He scratched his chin. *If that is the boy's real name I wonder who named him.* He stood up not sure where he should go at first then decided to go to his rooms. *Oh well,* He thought, *I'll have more than enough time to find out.*

The next morning as usual, Merlina entered the classroom ignoring Snape looking as if she never slept. He frowned at her. *How long has this been going on?* He thought, then *How long is she going to last?* His thoughts were interrupted by the students. He noticed a small blonde haired boy at the door. "Who are you?" He snapped. The boy handed him a parchment with Dumbledore's seal. "Genesis Omega." The boy said. Snape snorted. *So that really is the boy's name.* He thought as he slid a glance to Merlina. Her face was as cold as her two colored eyes. He wondered why she wasn't wearing her contacts. He motioned for the boy to be seated. "What house are you in?" He could have sworn he seen the corners of her mouth quirk but if they had there was no sign now. "Slytherian." The boy said. Snape shook his head knowing she found this funny. Her face never betrayed her emotions and finally he sighed taking his frustrations out on the class. 

Lunch came and went so did dinner without Merlina's presence. Snape wondered at it but came up blank. He left the dining hall hoping to run into her, disappointed when he didn't. As he approached his chambers he saw her with her head against the door to her room. Having heard his footfalls she looked at him forlornly. He fought with several feelings, wanting to help her, wanting to ignore her, wanting to kiss her, and wanting to scream at her to quit making him feel anything for her. Her eyes were dark with exhaustion as she smiled faintly. 

He had done some research on a new potion that was stronger than the last. He hoped she would let him test it. He approached her carefully, standing as close as he would allow himself. "How are you sleeping?" He asked. She looked into his face for something but his face was a rigid mask. "You know how I sleep sir." He nodded. "Then would you let me try something new?" She raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me?" He grunted. "No I am helping myself by making sure you do not interrupt my sleep at night and I can test a new potion I created." Confusion flashed across her face. "So you want me to be your lab rat?" A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth but he quickly hid it. "Of a sorts." She thought about it for a minute then sighed. "O.k. as long as it's not poison, but first I must walk Zoie." She opened the door and let the huge wolf out. 

Zoie sniffed Snape's robes wagging her tail. "Come with us then we'll perform your little experiment." Not really wanting to go but seeing no other way out he shrugged and followed them outside into the courtyard. Zoie frisked around barking like a little puppy. Snape watched in amusement. Merlina threw a stick ans the wolf brought it back. Merlina scratched her ear then turned to Snape. "Do you want to pet her?" Snape shook his head. She grinned and grabbed his hand. He gave her a shocked look his composure gone. She smiled and laid her hand on top of his guiding him. "Like this." She murmured. The animal's fur was soft and almost silky but the thing he noticed most was how hot Merlina's hand felt against his own. He buried his fingers in the dog's thick fur. *This is actually quite pleasant.* He thought. 

She took her hand away to let him pet the dog. He felt disappointed. No one had touched him in so long he had forgotten what it felt like. He realized he liked it. *Probably more than I should.* He thought. She watched him with amusement. He looked up seeing the merriment dancing in her eyes. "Aren't you afraid of me?" She shook her head. "No should I be?" His black eyes smoldered dangerously. "Yes." A grin broke across her face. "Maybe." She said softly. "You should be afraid of me." He studied her his eyes finally settling on her long graceful hands. They were hands that could comfort or inflict pain. He then looked at his own not seeing much of a difference. 

"Now why on earth should I be afraid of a child such as yourself?'' She lifted his chin to stare into his eyes. A chill crawled from her fingertips down his spine. "Because," She began, "I am not what I seem." She saw his eyes glint dangerously. "Neither am I." Her smile became almost bestial. "Ah, but I know more about you than you think. You know nothing about me." He snorted and pulled away from her. "I know enough." She frowned. "Like what professor?" Waving his hand he said. "You are at the top of your class, you and your friends are very close, you have your own ideas on how things should be done. You are a typical college ninny." She kept her laughter restrained. "Is that all?" He nodded glaring at her.

"Professor, I know you are more observant than that. Tell me the truth." She touched his knee. "Please." That one word had cut him deeper than any she had ever said. He couldn't refuse. "You are a loner most of the time, you are strong and intelligent." She chuckled. "You are observant and secretive." He paused not wanting to give her the satisfaction of how much he knew. She raised an eyebrow. "And?" 

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You seem to have a mental link with James." He watched to see her reaction. "You're right, I do have a link with James." He couldn't help but ask. "Is he?" She watched his face. His jaw tightened. "My boyfriend? Fiancé? No." Not knowing what to say he simply said, "Is there?" She shook her head. "No, no one can stand me."

*How could any one not want to be with her?* He thought. Out loud he said. "I don't believe that." Her smile became a tight line. "Believe it." He watched the wolf run towards the woods. "Why?" She studied his profile. He reminded her of a black wolf. "Because they say I am obnoxious, driven to the point of insanity, violent, moody, inflexible, and have unrealistic expectations of myself and others." He looked at her. She couldn't read his expression. "You also have insomnia." She nodded. "That too." He looked back to the forest. "You don't seem that bad." She laughed the sound was rich. "You obviously don't know that many women." He looked down at his hands his dark hair covering his face. "No but the ones I do know I wish I didn't." Curiously, she leaned towards him. "Why?" He turned to look at her. Their faces were inches apart. "My dear," He drawled, "I'm sure you have met Professors Sprout and Trelawney?" He could see the grin on her lips. "I have." She said. "Then you know how they act." She nodded he raised an eyebrow. "Need I say more?" Not able to keep it back anymore, she chuckled. When she composed herself she said. "You poor man." Surprising himself he smiled back. It was a good feeling not only to smile but to find someone who actually understood him. "I believe we should go back now." She nodded rising when he did. She whistled for Zoie. The dog followed trying to sniff under the potion master's robes. He shooed her away making her bark at him. "Silly dog." He muttered. Merlina chuckled. 

They found Sirius in the hallway. He gave them a suspicious look. "Are you alright?" His question was directed at Merlina but he glared at Snape who stood as cold and as emotionless as a statue. Sirius bent down to scratch the wolf's ear. "What do you mean?" Merlina inquired sweetly. Only Snape noticed it dripped with venom. "I told James I would keep an eye on you." She bit back an angry remark. *Damn him.* She thought. Out loud she said carefully. "You tell him I am fine. I am helping the professor with an experiment and he needn't worry so." She flexed her hand wanting to smack the look of concern off of Sirius's face. He felt sorry for her, she hated that. He never took the time to really know her thinking she was only friends with James and crew because they felt sorry for her and watched over her like a little sister.

*If only he knew the truth.* She thought. *Now James is an other matter, we are bonded, and he can pick up on my feelings.* She thought, much to her disappointment. She frowned watching Sirius shrug and walk down the hallway. Snape saw the muscles in her jaw tighten. "You should be pleased." She shot him a look of pure malice. "He is quite good looking." She caught the mirth in his voice. "I am sure sex would never be boring, Miss Pendragon." His eyes twinkled. She snorted. "If he is such a fine catch why don't you chase him?" Surprise at how much of himself he heard in her voice he replied. "I'm allergic to dogs." She gave him an evil look. "Me too." He chuckled . She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anyway, doggie style is not my favorite position." He raised an eyebrow. "That was more than I needed to know." She laughed as they continued down the hallway to his chambers. 


	5. trust

I do not own anything Harry Potter. JK Rowling does unfortunately . I'm so very sad, but on the bright side I do own everything else. I hope you enjoy. If you read this please review, it's good for those of us who write to know what we're doing right or wrong. Thanks.

Chapter 5 Trust

Merlina sank into his leather couch as she watched him prepare the brew. His long fingers were careful and exact as he measured and crushed the herbs. She wondered if those same hands were artistic. *He is striking, *she thought, *Shame he is so antisocial.* Snape could feel her watching him. It caused a flush to rise in his body. He tried to stop it without success. Secretly he was glad his back was turned to her. Once he composed himself he turned to hand her the mug. She took the hot brew gratefully. He sat in the chair across from her sipping his own tea. She made a face when she tasted the brew. 

She looked at him. "Afraid I'll bite?" Their eyes met. "No." He said simply then, "May I ask, why do you have nightmares?" She drank more of the brew before answering. "It is hard to explain." He waved his hand. "Try." She chewed her lip thoughtfully and set her cup down. "I was born with them, but they became wore when I went through the tests to become a priestess." She watched his handsome face scowl in confusion. "I am a mystic or a mind melter whichever you prefer." She could see the disbelief in his face. "There are no more mind melters. They were destroyed for being too dangerous." She nodded. "That is true for earth, but for us it was a different matter. You see the power runs through the Pendragon blood line it is different from the mind melters you are thinking of. Each new mind melter has to be put under magical watch and we have to be licensed. But not only do I have that power from my father I also have my mother's powers of sight. It has caused for some interesting mutations in her children." He frowned. "I do not believe there are any true seers either. Madame Trelawnly is a prime example."

She nodded. "You are right that's why I chose another vocation." He was silent. She wanted to leave now knowing he didn't believe her. He saw her discomfort and sighed. "It is just that divination is very unreliable." She nodded. "What I have is in no way divination." He nodded. "Fine then prove it." *If she is a fraud she will find a way to refuse.* He thought. She was silent for what seemed hours then said, "Close your eyes." He snorted but did as she said. She moved to stand in front of him. She was so close he could feel the heat of her body and smell her perfume. He opened his eyes uncertain. She frowned at him. "Do as I say." He gave her a heated look but obeyed. Not liking the idea very well he thought, *She is going to do something very nasty to me for the way I have been treating her and I'm not sure if I could undo it since she is from another planet. Hell whatever she might do to me could be permanent * He felt her put her hands on each side of his head and touch his forehead with hers. An electric shock went through his body as he thought, "If she keeps this up she'll find out just what danger is." She sat on his lap still touching his forehead. He didn't move not knowing how to respond but knowing if she stayed there her soft body would cause some embarrassing complications. He was about to say something snide when he was assaulted with a myriad of horrible visions he knew he would have never imagined. They were of war, destruction, hate and fear. He saw things he had never seen as a death eater. He thought he had seen all the horrors imaginable. 

She sat back and looked at him with concern. His eyes were full of tears. "Are you ok?" She whispered. He couldn't speak. Her eye were full of understanding as she embraced him resting her chin on top of his head as if she were comforting a small child. She never said anything, she didn't have to. He sobbed against her chest from the horrors he had just witnessed unable to stop. The things he had seen were beyond anything he had ever witnessed at the hands of Voldamort. He could barely put those horrors into words let alone the ones she had blessed him with. 

When he finally composed himself he felt her stroking his hair. He pulled away looking up at her. She was asleep. *And must have been for awhile,* he thought, *Her cheek is red from laying on my head.* In that single moment he felt closer to her that he had ever felt with anyone in his whole life. He picked her up and laid her on his bed. He pulled her boots off and covered her up before going about his nightly routine. When he was done he crawled in beside her and propped himself on one elbow to study her. He traced one golden eyebrow with a long finger then her rosy satin lips. She pouted and stirred. He smiled to himself. Finally he curled around her his face buried in her sweet smelling hair and had one last thought before falling into a deep sleep. *I doubt this is any brighter than carrying her to her chambers, but at least this way no one will ask me silly questions. Damn it why did she have to fall asleep in my room?* He sighed and wrapped his arm around her enjoying her warmth.

Severus woke the next morning still cuddled against his assistant as if he did it every night. *You would think I was starving for affection.* He thought. *I wonder could someone starve to death for lack of affection?* He frowned to himself. *That could explain many things.* He looked down at her peaceful face. *No, sometimes I let my mind wander too far.* She moved in her sleep cuddling closer to him making his body tingle. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at him. They stared at each other in silence. Finally he said, "How did you sleep?" His voice still husky with sleep sent a thrill down her. She smiled. "Dreamless." She rolled on her side to face him. Her head was propped on her arm so she could look at him eye to eye. "How did you sleep?" She inquired. He gave her a sheepish grin. "Fine but I had to share my bed with an obnoxious chit." She laughed. "That's terrible you should have sent her away."

His face became serious. "I would have but I don't think people would have understood when I carried her to her rooms." She frowned. "Probably not." They fell silent. She moved closer grabbing his face with both hands. He closed his eyes feeling his heart race. She kissed him full on the mouth causing a thousand volts to go through him. She almost drew away when he responded burying his hands in her thick long hair. They were caught in the middle of an electrical storm. He probed her mouth with his tongue and nipped at her bottom lip. She heard him moan softly and kissed him harder bruising his lips. He slid his hand down squeezed her buttock hard and guided her leg over his lean hip. She felt as if she were on fire as he moved to her neck kissing and nibbling. A moan escaped her sending a jolt through him that began at his ear and shot straight through to his groin. She ran her finger through his soft thick hair. He kissed her again unbuttoning her black silk shirt. He brushed his thumb over her nipple watching her eyes flash. 

He kissed her again and continued down to her ample cleavage sighing mentally at the smell of her. *Flowers, grass, and almond oil." He thought absently liking the combination. He ran his tongue between her breasts tasting salt. Her legs tightened around him waking his primal urges. She ran a hand down his solid back while the other was tangled in his already wild mane. A satisfied moan escaped him and for once he felt as if he were wanted. A loud ringing jarred both of them. "Oh shit!" He muttered kissing her chest once more. He looked up at her. She was grinning. *I can't believe this,* he thought *She actually finds this funny. Bloody tease.* He traced her lips with a finger. She drew back giggling. 

He gave her a funny look. "It tickles." She said smiling. He leaned down and kissed her his groin pushing painfully against his pants. He looked up again his eyes devouring her. "Does that tickle?" She shook her head. "Then how in the hell can you lips be ticklish?" She laughed the feel of it under him sent another jolt of urgent pleasure straight to his groin. "I don't know but they are." He wanted her then and there never letting her go. He knew if he did he would be late for the meeting with Dumbledore. She kissed his neck making him moan once more. *Damn wench,* he thought, *She has no mercy.* He pushed her away reluctantly. 

She gave him a funny look. "Later." He barely managed. She frowned making him want her even more. "Awww. Ok." She muttered. *She is disappointed.* He thought. *Well so am I.* She kissed him once more and whispered in his ear while doing so. "Then you better take a cold shower." He felt himself flush then laughed. "Damn you woman! You never cease to amaze me." He got up she sat watching him. "I think you better go." She frowned deeply at him. He kissed her once more his whole body aching. He watched her go to her room. He decided to take her advice on the cold shower before seeing Dumbledore. 

Merlina leaned against her chamber door trying to cool the fire that was so recently ignited. "Damn!" She mentally smacked herself. "I have a meeting myself with the high priestess of Avalon." She sighed with resignation and began to prepare for a shower. 

Snape stood in the shower the cold water assaulting his body violently. His erection had went down but his desire for her still overwhelmed him. *How could I let her get so close?* He thought. *How could I let myself get so close?* He pondered the question for a moment before he chuckled to himself. *If she is anything like me she is feeling the same way right now.* He drew some strange comfort from the thought and dressed for the meeting. 


	6. secrets revealed

I do not own anything Harry Potter JK Rowling does. But I do have Snape tied up in my basement scaring away my rats, or maybe he's screaming for mercy. I'll let you decide. 

I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and I am still blushing. I was beginning to wonder if anyone was out there. I am still trying to post a chapter a day sometimes two. I had a screw up here somehow I posted chapter four as chapter five but I think I fixed it. If it is still screwy let me know so I can have a go at it again. 

Chapter 6 Secrets revealed

Merlina fought with her stockings wishing there was a magical way to put them on and make them fit perfectly. Once she had them on she slid her feet into the black heels and studied her reflection frowning. She tucked the silver blue shirt in and pulled her hair on top of her head letting a few curls escape. She frowned at herself. 'The skirt is too short' She thought tugging at it. She applied her makeup lightly and set the symbol of her status on her brow, a simple twisted silver band with a fire opal set in the center. "I hate these meetings with Sable, they're a joke." She muttered. Zoie woofed as if in agreement. Merlina could never understand why her highness wanted them to dress like this. 'I look like a hooker.' She thought looking at herself once more. 'Maybe she likes our legs.' She grinned at herself rebelliously. She grabbed her black tote bag and left the room. She ran into James and Sirius on her way down the hallway. 

"Where are you going?" James asked. She frowned. "Her highness wants to see me." James gave her a confused look. "Why? I thought you only answered to the Mage now." She shrugged. "I do. I guess she wants to know how everything is going here." He smiled. "Well let me know what's up." She nodded noticing Sirius was looking at her legs admiringly. She growled at him. "I would appreciate it Mr. Black if you would not look at me like you do your dinner." His face registered his shock. James laughed as she turned and left. Sirius whistled. "Damn nice legs!" James looked at him for a moment. "You are truly a dog. Why don't you just howl at her?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "I would but she might hurt me." He said with a joking tone. James gave him a serious look. "If you don't give her more respect she might just beat it into you." Sirius grunted. "What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" 

James led the way into the lounge. Sirius sat across from him. "She is dangerous, not just magically but physically." Sirius chuckled. "Just how dangerous can she be?" James folded his hands together. "She can wield the sword of the gods jut like every other weapon smith before her. She might not look like it but she can beat all of us in hand to hand combat. Her only weakness is her visions the have become uncontrollable. Most people are afraid of her and her family back home." The dark haired man leaned back in his chair. "You're close to her. She can't be that bad." James nodded. "I am linked to her but the gods know there are many times I wish I wasn't. You see her father was the most feared man on our planet. He was a mind melter . He destroyed several monasteries and magic schools. He tortured his victims with his mind powers alone. Everyone of his children inherited his powers to some degree. Trust me friend, we have all done the same things you have done to her at one time or another, but we don't cross the line you are about to cross. She will knock you like no one ever has." 

Sirius laid his hands palm down on the table staring at them. "The sexual comments are too much?" James nodded. "Anything else she usually don't mind." Sirius frowned. "That explains why she trains so hard." James nodded. "She can best all of us. It isn't good for our egos." Sirius laughed. "So she trained all of you." Another nod from the blonde haired man. "You seem to hold your own." James smiled. "I do." Sirius gave him a puzzled look. "She can't be all that bad then." James looked at him with piercing blue eyes. "She isn't but you have to pay attention to what mood she's in. Trust me we all think she's beautiful but she would de nut us if we ever got out of line." Sirius gave him a grin. "Alright, I'll take the hint."

Snape's meeting with Dumbledore came to a close leaving him even more convinced the man had it in for him. He went to his class wondering where Merlina was. The first class came and went and still she didn't show up. Feeling disappointed, he began to take it out on the class. 

Merlina had found a quiet place and apperated popping into the high priestess's office. There were several other women already there frowning at her. Sable had her hands on her hips glaring. "YOU!!!" She screeched. 'Great,' Merlina thought, 'What did I do now?' Sable still glaring at her said, "Why haven't you reported to me?" Swallowing an angry retort Merlina replied, "I do not answer to you." She swore she could hear the other woman grind her teeth. "You are still a priestess. " Merlina scowled at the other woman in disgust. "I answer to the mage now." Merlina knew this was going to happen eventually. Sable exploded. "GO!!! GO NOW!!" She grabbed Merlina by the arm and drug her into the mage's office. He eyed them both cautiously finally settling his eyes on Sable. "What is the meaning of this?" His booming voice shook both women to the bone. 

Sable still squeezing Merlina's arm pushed her forward. "She is undermining my authority." His gaze flicked to Merlina. "Is this true?" She shook her head silent. "What has she done Sable?" Finally the woman let go of Merlina's arm. "She has not reported to me even once since she was sent to earth. As you know all priestesses must report to me." Merlina clenched her jaw suppressing a violent urge to break the woman's nose. The mage crossed his arms over his chest giving her highness the same exhausted look he would give a spoiled child. "Now you have been informed that she is no longer your priestess and no longer answers to you. She answers to me and I have received every one of her reports."

"But.." The woman muttered. "Sable, you can leave now. She is no longer your concern." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Fine!" She growled storming out and slamming the door behind her. 

"I have to replace that woman someday. She has become a menace." He muttered and turned to Merlina. "What do you think?" She licked her lips. "I think Valeria would be an excellent choice." He nodded. "I agree." He motioned to the table where a hot cup of coffee appeared. She arched an eyebrow. "Sit, tell me your observations." She obliged him. "You know," he said, "I am thinking of making you one of my advisers. Part time of course." Merlina bowed her head. "I would be honored sir." He chuckled. "Good, then lets get to work." The hours flew by as they discussed plans and changes that needed to be made. 

By the time it was over it was dark outside. She apperated once again and went to yet another meeting. 'This one will be more pleasant than the last.' She thought. She found Genesis in her chambers. "Mom where were you?" She shook her head. "In Avalon." He gave her a funny look. "Another meeting with Frankenstein's bride?" She laughed. "Not anymore." She told him everything that happened. When she was done he told her about school and his new friends. She felt a swell of pride as he told her about how he had put Draco in his place. "Mom it was so funny. He called Hermonie a mud blood so I whispered a spell to turn his hair baby blue. He didn't notice for hours and couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing at him." She chuckled. He kissed her on the way out the door and went to his rooms.

Snape watched them from the shadows not in the best of moods. 'A student of all things!' He fumed. 'I was nothing but a toy to her. How dare she insult me like that!' She saw him approach and smiled. He glared at her. "Isn't he a bit young?" He growled angrily. She gave him a confused look. Finally it dawned on her as he continued to bore holes through her . She laughed merrily unnerving him. "Have you gone mad?" He hissed. Still chuckling she pushed him into her room. He fought trying to keep his composure. "Severus, get in there before we draw an audience." That did it even though he was angry, he didn't want anyone to see him fly off the handle. She shut the door behind him. Gaining her composure she asked. "Do you think I am sleeping with a student?" His eyes flared dangerously. "Are you?" She wiped the tears from her eyes still chuckling. "No." Feeling relieved he asked, "Then why?"

She gave him a measured look. "He is my son." Snape suddenly felt very stupid, but asked anyway. "You're married?" She shook her head. "He was conceived during the great marriage. The priestess initiation into womanhood." He sighed. "Oh." She smiled at him softly. "If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous." His smoldering eyes took in every inch of her. "Do I have to be?" She shook her head and embraced him. "Good." He murmured into her hair. He could smell the faint essence of musk and sandalwood lingering in her hair and pushed her away. "Where were you today?" Startled by his demanding tone she replied, "I had a meeting with the mage." He looked unconvinced. "Why didn't you tell me?" She covered her face in her hands sighing. "I forgot." 

He growled at her. "You forgot?!" His voice grew louder. She eyed him carefully. "Yes I forgot about the whole damn thing until I left this morning if you must know!" Her voice was hard and cold. He wanted to believe her but it went against everything he knew. He felt torn. She turned away and began brewing some tea so she could compose herself. She didn't want to fight with him and knew he was a very untrusting man from the day she met him. He sank into the couch frowning at her. She handed him a mug and sat across from him in the chair. She sipped at her tea delicately. His eyes trailed up her legs. "Why are you setting there?" She raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me so why should I sit near you?" She could hear his jaw clench and see his knuckles go white from gripping the mug too tight. "You must admit your behavior is strange." 

She blew on the hot liquid. "Yes, but I never claimed normalcy." She watched him set his mug on the table through her lashes. "You could have at least told me." She pursed her lips. "I would have but I had spaced it." He ran a hand through his already wild hair. "No, about your son." He sounded tired. She set her mug down. "No one is suppose to know except Dumbledore." She spread her hands. "People are searching for him." He watched her wanting to feel her near him. "Why?" He asked. She shrugged. "Why else? Power." He turned the boy's name over in his mind. "Beginning and end," He murmured. "Who named him?" She smiled. "My brother Dale." 

'Life and death', he thought. Then it hit him. "Life and death!!!" He nearly screamed the words. She nodded silently. "The first in nearly three hundred years to have the power." He sat back stunned. "Why were you sent here?" She stood. "We're safer here than on Sayde. This is the last place they will look." He felt her sit down beside him and lay a hand on his thigh. "Are you upset with me?" She didn't know what else to say. He shook his head. "No I should have asked before I…" He broke off seeing the silly grin on her face. "Attacked an innocent young woman." He looked at her dumbfounded. "You were…." She held up a hand putting a finger to his lips. "Merely defending myself." He suddenly didn't want to talk any more. 

I am going to leave you all hanging until the next chapter. HAHA!!! 


	7. visions

I have never owned and never will own anything Harry Potter. Unless you count the voodoo doll I have that has Lucis Malfroy's hair attached to it. See I can make him jump up and down. I'm not so sure he likes it. EVIL LAUGH as I show him where I'm going to stick the next pin. A look of horror crosses his face. "Madam, you wouldn't dare!" I give him my most heart chilling smile. "Bet me." I say and drive the pin home. There is a long stretch of silence can you hear it? (I am probably having too much fun.) This chapter is defiantly rated R for BAD BAD BAD things. (Ok well maybe not that bad.)

Chapter 7 Visions

Snape pulled her into his lap ignoring her protests. "Would you quit tormenting me woman." He growled. She looked at him seeing the smoldering passion in his eyes. She giggled. "I love it when you're mad." He grinned evilly. "Do you now?" She nodded. He kissed her hard. She responded with the same ardor. He caressed her legs, sliding a hand under her skirt. He leaned back. She gave him an inquisitive look. "By the way, I should inform you not to dress like this in class, it could be a problem." She chuckled. "Could be." He reached up to unbutton her shirt and pulled her to him so he could bury his face in her bosom. He kissed and licked her cleavage moving to nibble on her ear. Her nimble fingers had already unbuttoned his shirt and her hands were caressing his chest. She kissed him deeply and kissed her way down to where her hands explored. She sucked on a nipple sending a jolt of pleasure through him making him moan. 

She kissed her way to the other side giving his other nipple the same treatment. He felt his groin throb. He leaned his head back as she worked her way down to his navel and slowly unbuttoned his pants. 'Oh God!' He thought. 'I knew the old man had it in for me but who knew he planned to kill me like this.' He felt her hand slip into his pants as she nibbled his ear. He groaned pushing her back. "On the bed." was all he could manage. She kissed him again not moving. 'Alright,' he thought, 'That's it.' He stood up taking her with him. She was laughing the whole time. He dropped her on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He knelt on the bed face to face with her. "You are evil." He growled making a lunge for her. She giggled and moved away. "Come here wench!" He caught her and pulled her into an embrace seeking her lips. She responded and liquid flame devoured him.

He slid her shirt off and unhooked her bra. Her skin was soft and silky to his touch. He took one of her nipples in his mouth making her moan. His hands sought for a way to take her skirt off not finding any he growled. "How do you get this bloody thing off?" She bit her lip smiling. He watched her stand and slide the skirt and pantyhose to her ankles and step out of them. She stood before him in only her panties. A nasty circular red purple scar glared at him from between her full breasts. 'So the boy was telling the truth.' He thought absently. He pulled her to him by her curvy hips. She was looking at him carefully. "Much better." He muttered pulling her on top of him for another kiss. 

She helped him undress taking the time to tease him as she did. They explored each other's bodies with a building fervor, teasing and tasting. Finally he couldn't take anymore. He pinned her down with her arms above her head. She wrapped her legs around his thin waist. As he slid into her, moist heat enveloped him. He shuddered groaning. He looked at her realizing he wasn't the only one. He slid in and out watching her moan in pleasure. She wanted to touch him. He wouldn't let her knowing that she would make him explode before he could pleasure her. He wanted to please her badly. He sensed she was close and let her go. He kissed her hard, hurting her lips. Together they cried out her nails digging into his back causing a strange painful pleasure for him. His hands were tangled into her hair. She felt him pull it hard as he climaxed. She could feel her eyes sting. 

Finally he lay on top of her exhausted burying his face in her neck. He relaxed his hold on her hair but never released it. "Don't move." He mumbled. She chuckled. "Why not?" He bit her neck hard causing her to yelp. "I'm not done." She moved to look at him. "Yes you are." He grabbed her again maneuvering her back under him comfortably. "I told you not to move." She found herself pinned again his free hand playing with her breast. 'yea right.' She though. She rolled him off of her which proved to be somewhat difficult considering his size. He propped himself up and watched her lazily as she walked over to the small kitchen sink. "What was that for?" She blew him a kiss. "I need a drink after all that." He arched an eyebrow. "Did you exert yourself?" She smiled at him. "You get thirsty when you're fighting for your life. I was attacked by a vampire, didn't you see him?" He smiled at her evilly. "I am sure you were imagining it." She wrinkled her nose at him as she filled a glass with water. The cool liquid soothed her raspy throat. He watched her feeling the passion stir once more. 

When she turned to go back to bed, she felt two strong hands grab her from behind as Snape pulled her against him. She felt how hard he was. His face was nuzzled in her hair. "I told you I wasn't done." She felt his hand slide down between her legs. She moaned in reply her knees going weak. She heard him laugh softly as he bent to kiss her shoulder. She leaned against him. He smacked her bum. "Back to bed." He muttered. She gave him an indignant look. She barely made it there before he was on top of her again. 

A blinding pain shot through Merlina's head making her buck violently and scream. She felt as if her head were being crushed by a sledgehammer. She pushed at Severous. "Get off." She gasped. He moved aside and sat beside her. She clutched her head crying. "Are you ok?" He asked. 'What a stupid question.' He thought as he tentatively touched her shoulder. Her body was wracked with sobs as she reached a hand to him. He took it sliding down beside her. He pulled her in close their foreheads touching. He kissed her softly and wiped away her tears. She looked into his lean wolfish face her eyes full of pain. He held her face in both hands and kissed her forehead. He heard her whisper something but couldn't make it out.

All of a sudden he felt as if his flesh were being torn off. He screamed in agony as the first in a series of visions assaulted him. She felt his body arch and held him tightly. He saw a large blast and people burning alive. A horned man stood laughing as a young blonde man pushed another button setting off another bomb. He watched another scene where women were raped, children were slaughtered, and men were tortured. He saw things he found appalling even on Voldamort's terms. In the middle of all the destruction and horror a group of children were being led by angels into the wilderness. Manna fell from heaven to feed them and they drank the angel's bittersweet tears. The scene shifted to a woman he did not recognize. She glowed so brightly he couldn't see her face. 

The scene shifted once more to a waste land of burnt bodies. Some were still alive screaming in pain. He closed his eyes tears falling. Once more he was assaulted with another vision. "Please no." He whispered. Merlina laid a hand on his cheek in sympathy. A young dark haired boy sat on his bed covered in blood smiling. On the floor lay a little girl her guts hanging out screaming. The scene flashed once more to a young girl opening a shed. All he saw were slaughtered kittens. The last thing he saw was an angel blowing it's trumpet as the incarnation of war rode off into the world on his flaming horse.

Finally he slumped against her shuddering at the horror and destruction he had just seen. He slowly opened his eyes hoping it was over. Merlina's face was filled with concern. His body shook with sobs. As he quieted down she whispered. "Are you alright?" Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long time. Finally he pushed her away and began to get dressed. She watched him silently. "I have to go." He said. "I will be late." She frowned. "It's Saturday." He paused holding a boot. "I have a meeting." He lied. She nodded as he finished dressing. He rose and looked at her. He pretended not to notice the look of hurt on her face. He left afraid to touch her. Merlina curled into a ball and cried.


	8. the cure

I do not own anything Harry Potter JKR does. I own everything else. I want to thank you all for your suggestions and reviews. I am still glowing, no wait I think Snape put something in my coffee. I am really glowing! I glare at Snape who has an evil twinkle in his eyes. "What did you do?" I growl. He sneers at me. "Why would I do any thing?" I look at him a little put off then a very evil thought crosses my mind. "Hay, this could come in handy." The professor gives me an apprehensive look. A rock hit the door startling both of us. I give him an ornery grin and put on my Jason ski mask. "Just wait till those kids get a load of me." I tell him this as I go out into the dark night leaving him shaking his head. (And once again thank you.)

Chapter 8 The cure

Having avoided Merlina for several days now Snape felt guilty. She barely said two words to him in the classroom and avoided him as much as possible. She looked pale and haunted. He knew the visions were getting worse, he had several himself since that night. Several of the students had noticed the change and were worried. "Is she ok?" Harry asked Hermonie who shrugged. "Mabye she caught the Elvin flu. I heard it's bad this year." Ron interjected. Hermonie rolled her eyes. "I doubt she would come to class with that, even if she did you know how Snape is." The boys murmured in agreement. They watched Merlina making her rounds amongst the students when they heard Draco ask her if she was ok. She gave him a tired smile but he looked unconvinced. Genesis growled. "What is he doing talking to my mother?" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise then at Genesis. Hermonie shrugged. "Pansy said something about him having a crush on her." Genesis glared at her. "That is my mother." Hermonie gave him a level look. "What do you expect, she is very pretty, I have even seen Snape watching her." Her voice was matter of fact. The blonde haired boy snorted. "Snape doesn't look at any thing. He glares. As for Draco, that's just gross." Ron and Harry agreed. Hermonie gave Genesis a challenging look. "If you don't believe me about Snape you watch him when he thinks no one is looking." He snorted at her. "Fine I will but I tell you you're wrong." They glared at each other in silence. Snape loomed over them scowling. "I trust you two are finished?" They looked up at him startled. "Who I look at is none of your business, now I would appreciate it if you would concentrate on the lesson." They nodded chastened. "Twenty points from Griffindorf for being too nosy." He looked at Genesis. "And detention with Filch for you. Report there after your classes." Genesis frowned at Hermonie. "It's your fault." She shrugged her shoulders. 

******************************************************************************************

The weeks went by much the same way. Merlina drew farther into herself. Snape grew more concerned yet was afraid to approach her or touch her. He didn't want to ever see the things he saw the other night ever again. He would rather do unmentionable things to Voldamort before he ever saw one of her visions again. He watched the elves decorate the Christmas trees and sipped his coffee. Most of the students had left for vacation. Even Merlina had escorted her son to the Burrow so he could spend the holidays with the Weasleys and Harry. Dumbledore had told him she would be back in a few days giving him a questioning look. Snape pretended not to notice not wanting to tell the old man that he felt as if a piece of him was missing. 

He sighed deeply. Her classroom was finally finished and she would be starting Magical weapons creation and use next semester. Actually he had found the class quite interesting. There were an array of weapons displayed in the room. He had flipped through the books written by her and James. The covered many things he had never realized. He almost wished he could sit through the class just to see what use her knowledge of potions would be for enchanting weapons. He scoffed at presenting his idea to Dumbledore though.

Snape finished his coffee and made his way to the balcony for some fresh air. As he stood in the silence he found himself thinking back on the night he had spent with Merlina. He could taste her lips and feel her hair in his hands. He shivered more from memory than from the chill air. 'Maybe I should talk to her.' He thought. 'But first I must overcome this fear of her visions.' He wondered if Dumbledore could help him. He knew the old man had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

Back at the burrow Merlina hugged and kissed her son. "Be good and have fun." She whispered into his ear. Then louder, "I will see you in a week." She said her farewells to the Weasleys and Harry. As she left she felt the weariness lift from her a little. She wasn't much for big gatherings, opening presents, and Christmas carols. She would be glad to sleep in her own bed and be alone for awhile since James and crew took Sirius and Lupin to Avalon to see the sights. Her step was lighter than it had been in days as she apperated back to Hogwarts. She popped back into her room startling Zoie who barked angrily at her. She hugged the wolf. "Shush girl." She whispered into her mane. 

Snape sat in Dumbledore's office rubbing his arms nervously. The headmaster gave him a questioning look. "What is it Severous?" The potion's master cleared his throat before speaking then went on to tell him about the visions omitting the intimate details. "So what I'm asking is there a way to block them?" Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe there is if you really want it." Severous nodded. "I do." The headmaster went to the shelves and pulled down an old book covered in what looked like human skin. Snape looked at the headmaster. "What is this?" Dumbledore gave him a serious look. "A book of potions written by a German mage. It is the only book that contains a potion to block her visions. I borrowed it from an old friend on the thought you might be interested in it but it must come back to me and put back in safe keeping. We can't let this fall into the wrong hands." Snape nodded noting the marked page. He looked at the headmaster who chuckled. "Did you think I didn't notice?" Snape shook his head unable to answer. "Then my son you must get to work since it takes two weeks to brew the potion." 

Snape thanked him and went to his chambers to begin his work. Dumbledore looked at Faust. "Love is a funny thing my friend." The phoenix squawked in answer fluffing his wings.

A few words: There is actually someone I know named Genesis Omega. Her mother was an old hippie and named her after a rock band. I don't think she realized the significance of the name, she was a little burnt out. Also I have read so many things on Nazi doctors and other things, (my dad thinks he's Hitler's son) supposedly they did practice magic of some kind that is where the book came from. I am also sorry if some of these visions Lina is having are too graphic. I have some very disturbing nightmares and a lot of them I have used in my writing. Someone told me if I write them down I can make them go away. You have read a down played version trust me you don't want to hear the rest. The visions are integral to the story I am trying to bring in some other things. I hope none of this deterred you from reading. Thanks Mikey.


	9. ying and yang

I do not own anything Harry potter JKR does. But I do occasionally get visits from them. She never said they had to stay home. Everything else is mine.

Chapter 9 ying and yang

Two weeks later Severous still couldn't bring himself to face Merlina, until he saw her at the teacher's conference between Madame Trelawnly and Professor Sprout. She was propping her head up with her hand. He saw Sirius and crew at the other end of the table whispering to each other. Professor Mcgongall was shaking her head. Merlina's two colored eyes watched him come in and sit in the corner. She sighed wearily and pretended to give Trelawnly her full attention. She frowned as the woman predicted how she was going to get married and die leaving her husband with a set of newborn twins to raise. Snape watched Merlina bite her lips in frustration. "It's truly tragic my dear." Trelawnly purred patting Merlina's hand. "There, there my dear don't let it worry you so." Mistaking Merlina's growing irritation as fear. Snape saw her flex her hand. He knew it was a sign of anger.

Merlina's eyes glazed over as Trelawnly continued to pat her hand comforting her. A vision flashed through her as if she were hit by a bolt of lightening. She turned to the divinations professor. "May I say something?" Sibyl looked at her with concern. Her eyes were huge behind her owl like glasses. "Why of course my dear." The woman purred. Merlina winced as another vision washed over her. "All of your secrets have been discovered. You will be replaced by a young woman from the muggle world." Sibyl gave her a shaky smile. "What have you done with those books Sibyl?" Snape saw the look of horror flash across the woman's face before she carefully masked it. Merlina continued. "They'll catch you eventually. It will be after your transfer to the private school in France. It will be the one you've been hoping for but you won't enjoy it long." 

Sibyl shrugged. "How could you possibly know these things? You don't have the sight." Everyone was watching them including Dumbledore who had just stepped into the room. Merlina wasn't listening to her anymore she was lost in the vision. "She will have powers you never dreamed of, an empath with the sight. She is cold elusive. She has a dark connection with a man called Lucis." 'Draco's father,' Snape thought. 'What would he want with a muggle family?' Sirius and Dumbledore were wondering the same thing. They heard Merlina continue. "Her family is gone she is alone. She will be sent by a very powerful wizard who is a friend of the headmaster." Dumbledore frowned. He knew the girl was seeing true but who would send this replacement? He was at a loss for an answer. "There is a man who she hates beyond all reason, he will try to bring about the end of the world and he is someone you know Madam Trelawly." Merlina's eyes refocused. She looked around in confusion noticing everyone staring at her.

"What did I do?" Dumbledore put a hand on the girl's arm in comfort. Sibyl frowned and turned away in disgust. Mcgongal told her what had happened. Merlina put her head in her hands and whispered. "I'm sorry, I lost control." Dumbledore kissed the top of her head. "There, there, child it will be fine." Snape wanted to be the one comforting her. 'She just put herself into the freak hall of fame with me.' He thought. Even her friends stared at her worried. Her pride kept her from running out of the room and made her stay where she was until the meeting was over. 'I think it's time to confront my fears.' Snape thought. Snape saw her dash to her rooms. He knew then he had to take the potion so he could help her. 

Merlina threw herself down on the bed. She wanted to cry but couldn't bring herself to do it. She had no love for the Divinations fraud and knew sooner than Sibyl thought she would be replaced. Merlina knew Dumbledore was getting tired of the woman it was just a matter of time before he replaced her. A loud knock at her door jolted her out of her thoughts. "Great," she mumbled to herself, "Just what I don't need someone's pity." She opened the door finding herself face to face with the last person she expected to see. 

Snape cleared his throat. "May I come in?" She gave him a puzzled look and moved aside to let him in, shutting the door behind him. He held out a mug of steaming liquid. "Here," He said noting her wary look. "Drink it it's not poison, I came to help." She took the mug in silence motioning for him to sit down. Accepting he sank into the overstuffed couch while she sat in the chair sipping at the hot brew. "I know you haven't been sleeping." She nodded ignoring his stare. He stared at his hands for a long time before speaking. "I'm sorry." She looked at him surprised then nodded silent. "The things I saw," His voice was shaky. "They disturbed me." She continued to watch him the look on his face torn at her heart. "I thought I had seen everything you could possibly imagine being a death eater. I was horribly wrong." He looked up at her. She was still silent sipping at the brew. 'Damn woman,' He thought, 'what does she want blood?' Finally after what seemed an eternity she spoke. "I never wanted this so called gift, Severous. I was born with it and I hate it. It doesn't make for many friends." He understood her feelings all too well. "Dumbledore has given me a way to block your assaults." She quirked an eyebrow. "What happened the other night won't happen again, also there is some in your drink, it will help you keep control." She smiled surprising him. "I have missed you." Her voice was filled with feeling. He felt tears sting his eyes, wanting to crush her to his chest and sob but he didn't act on it, instead he said, "Me too." She nodded and continued to sip the fragrant brew.

"What was that about earlier?" They held eyes for a moment then she chuckled. "I saw her being replaced, but the girl is not a muggle as everyone seems to think. She is from a long line of seers dating back to biblical times I believe." He nodded. "Then why is she in the muggle world?" Merlina shrugged. "I don't know I couldn't see it. Sometimes I don't get the full picture." She frowned prettily making him want to kiss her. "Hell, I probably would have never had that vision if the damn woman wouldn't have touched me. It flashed through me like a lightening bolt." Snape nodded. "Well I don't think she'll bother you any more." She set her empty cup down on the table. "I doubt it. Pity though." They both laughed. She moved to sit beside him. He embraced her burying his face in her hair. "This is how it's suppose to be." He murmured. She kissed his neck sending shivers through him. "Ying and Yang." She whispered. "Exactly." He muttered before he happily lost all coherent thought.

They awoke the next morning in each other's arms with Zoie at the foot of the bed. Snape rubbed her fur with his foot. Merlina chuckled. "I thought you didn't like dogs." He watched her with pleasure. "I don't." His eyes were softer than she had ever seen them. It made her feel warm. He pushed her hair from her face with a long finger. "You remind me of sunshine." She smiled. "Then you must be my darkness." He frowned. "Maybe." She looked at him curiously. "Maybe darkness needs light." He said kissing her before she could respond. She pushed him away giving him a long look. "I think I understand now." Confusion flickered in his dark eyes. "It's about the vision." He grunted and rolled on his side listening. "Have you ever heard of Merlin's cave?" He nodded. "Then you should know of the chess board of the gods?" He nodded again remembering the life size pieces that could never be moved or touched. "Well it use to reside on earth but now both the cave and the board reside in Avalon." He agreed. "They have decoded most of the inscriptions. Each piece has a name. They believe that it holds a key to earth's future." 

He frowned at her. "So how does your vision fit?" She smiled. "That's the intriguing part, one of the pieces looks like the woman I saw replacing Trelawnly. They have named her the warrior." He arched an eyebrow. "Let me explain who the warrior is, she is a woman beautiful and cold as the first snow. She carries the words of vengeance across her heart and sacrifice is written across her brow." He looked thoughtful. "So the seer is really a warrior?" She shook her head. "Not in the way you are thinking. She is a pawn in God's game." He frowned deeply. "And she's coming here?" Merlina touched his cheek. "She has no where else to go." He frowned deeper not liking the idea of the pawn of a muggle religious war hiding out in the school and said as much. She gave him a soft look. "You don't understand, not only are the muggles involved but so are the wizards and at least four other planets. This war has been going on since the beginning of time but fate has finally decided to make a move." Their eyes met her's were filled with sadness. He pulled her close holding her tight, knowing his life was about to get more complicated than it already was.


	10. magic weapons

I don't own anything Harry Potter. JKR does. I own everything else. That doesn't mean I can't end their little fantasy world in a terrible disaster. Now would I do that?

Chapter 10 magical weapons

Finally after several months of playing Snape's assistant, Merlina stood in her finished classroom. She smiled to herself. She sat at her desk and went over her lesson plan. Her first class would arrive in an hour. On the desks she placed two different arrows going over everything in her mind. She turned startled to see the potions master standing in the entrance. He smiled at her. "It looks like I am your first student." She arched her brows. "Don't you have a class?" He shook his head. "No I have a free period and thought it would be interesting to sit through one of your classes." She chuckled. "You might frighten my students." They embraced he kissed the top of her head. "I will sit in the back where they can't see me." She looked up at him. "I think that would be a good idea." He kissed her tenderly and sat in one of the dark corners where the students couldn't see him.

She went over her lesson once more when she heard a very angry voice growl. "Miss Pendragon." Merlina looked up to find Trelawney glaring at her from the doorway with her hands on her rail thin hips. 'Scowling defiantly does not look good on that woman.' Merlina thought. "Yes Madam?" The divinations professor looked down her nose at the weapons master. "I intend to pay you back for making me look like a fool at the meeting." Merlina shot her a nasty look. "Really?" She drawled. "You will pay dearly. When I am done with you you will be screaming for mercy." The woman's pointy pinched face was inches from Merlina. They glared at each other with unveiled hostility. Snape felt a chill go down his spine He had thought Trelawney was creepy to begin with but he had never seen her like this. It defiantly reinforced his convictions. "YOU WILL LEAVE NOW!!!!" Merlina roared. Startling Trelawney and Snape who never knew she could roar like that.

Trelawnly gave her a slimy sneer. "Gladly, but you will pay." She said shaking a finger in the other woman's face. "And you stay away from Severous , he doesn't want the likes of you." Snape felt true fear at that statement and choked on a reply waiting to see Merlina's reaction. The two women stared at each other in silence, the air thick with hostility. Merlina erupted in laughter. The other woman looked confused. "You actually think I'm afraid of you, I can't believe it. As for Severous you defiantly are not in his league. Go crawl back under your rock and get the hell out of my class!" Trelawney frowned angrily at her and stomped from the room. Merlina looked Snape's way. "I am going to have nightmares for years to come." He said looking as if he were going to be sick.

Merlina chuckled and stood against the desk as the first students began to file in. They took their seats and waited quietly for the class to begin. She took in the students silently checking them off mentally as she looked at the roll call sheet. She cleared her throat. "Alright first off the things you will learn in this class you will find uses for in everyday life. They might seem silly or strange at first but I assure you that they all have purpose. You will also apply some things from your other classes such as potions and runes. I will be coordinating my lessons around what you are learning in those classes. Once we get through those basics we will go farther. Any questions?" Hermonie raised her hand. Merlina nodded to her. "Will we also learn the history of enchanted weapons such as Excalibur?" Merlina nodded and answered. "You will learn that and many others." 

Draco raised his hand. Merlina pointed to him. "Yes, Mr. Malfroy?" He had a grin on his face. "Will we get to make our own weapons?" Merlina frowned at him. "You will but you will not get to keep it." Draco mumbled something to himself. "You will also learn to use these weapons and how to defend yourselves against them." Harry raised his hand. "Why can't we keep our weapons?" She gave him a small smile. "Because, according to the law magical weapons must be registered and students are forbidden to possess them. Any way after they are graded they will be returned to their base forms and thus will no longer be enchanted, since that is also part of the lesson. You will however get to keep some of the things you make in this class after they are graded." A murmur went through the class. She held up a hand to silence them.

"On your desk are two arrows if you look carefully you will notice one is crooked. Take your time, when you think you have it let me know." Harry was the first to raise his hand. She looked over the arrow. "Good." She murmured. Neville was next. Snape was stunned when she smiled and ruffed his hair. Ron was still looking at both arrows as she explained how to look down the shaft. She stopped by Draco frowning at him. "If you are done gabbing Mr.Malfroy I suggest you show me the crooked arrow." He held up the correct one. She grunted and continued to Hermoinie who was holding hers up. When everyone had the proper arrow she continued.

"We will start with a simple straighten spell. Take your arrow." She held her arrow in front of her. "Straightendo." She held up the arrow. It no longer looked crooked. "Now it is your turn." The students did as told there were several frowns. "Who is having trouble?" She asked. Draco raised his hand. She nodded to him. "How is this going to do us any good?" She frowned at him. "It won't, not yet." He frowned at her. "Then why do we have to do this?" She scowled at him. "Twenty points from slytherian for not letting me finish." He glared at her. "This spell can be used on many things including your tools if they get bent from some sort of abuse." She paused. "Now we will charm the arrows to fly straight and true." She held both arrows in her hands. True to nature, true to target must these arrows fly, elements of air, elements of wind, taleso alament." The arrows glowed a faint blue. 

She watched as the students arrows lit up one by one. "Now we will go to the courtyard where you will test your arrows." The class rose following her to the courtyard where several targets were set up. She handed them each a small bow. Snape stood in the shadows. "Now this spell will work even if you have never shot a bow before." Several of the students looked at her in disbelief. To prove it to them she told Neville to shoot first. He almost fainted when he hit dead center, so did Snape. Convinced the other students shot their arrows with satisfactory results. When the last student was done she ushered them back into the classroom. Once they were seated she said. "Very good all of you. Tommorrow you will learn an ever sharp spell, so bring your knives. Remember to go over your books and notes there will be a test at the end of the week." Several books slammed shut. "You are dismissed." She grinned as the students ran out.

Once the class was empty Snape approached her. "Well done." She gave him a curious look. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I must go now before our students spread rumors." She watched him leave smiling.


	11. There were signs

I do not own anything Harry Potter. JKR does. I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I have been busy working and writing my novel that I hope to get published. I know this chapter might not be as exciting as the others but it contains some vital parts to the story and ties things together. Thank you for your patience and please let me know how you like it. Thank you for the kind and wonderful reviews.

Chapter 11 There were signs

The months passed and spring was upon Hogwarts. Merlina had settled into her teaching routine as if she had always done it. Snape still tried to be elusive about their relationship but everyone knew. Only Lupin and Sirius dared to tease him about it though. He wanted to hate them but had finally came to feel that his grudge was being taken too far and just settled for snapping at them occasionally. He actually found him self every so often laughing with them much to his surprise and theirs. He wondered what it would have been like if they had got along half as well as teenagers.

He looked at his coffee forlornly, lost in his thoughts. "Snape?" The potions master looked up surprised to see Remus at the door. Snape arched an eyebrow. "Yes?" Remus fidgeted. "We were wondering if you would like to join us at Hogsmead." Snape frowned not sure knowing Sprout and Trelawnly would be there. He was afraid of the divinations teacher for good reason. "Alright." He sighed. "But make sure we are far away from Professor Trelawnly." Lupin turned to leave stopping shot. "Meet us by the courtyard." 

"Good enough." Snape replied. He finished bottling the potions for Merlina and himself. He put them in his pocket. After locking his cabinets he went to meet the others. He found the maurders with Merlina and her son's friends. She was on a broom staring at them in thought. Genesis and Harry were laughing. "I really don't think it will work professor." Merlina looked at Hermoine her eyes twinkling. "Where is your sense of adventure?" Hermoine gave her a pouty look. "What if you get hurt? What then?" Merlina laughed. "Just watch." She rose into the air and shot forward. Slowly she stood on the broom. She turned and continued to surf the broom back to where she started from. "There." Said Merlina holding out her hand. "Now pay up." Hermonie rolled her eyes as Lupin handed her a purple silk scarf. Snape shook his head. 'She is as bad as they are.' He thought. 

"That was too cool mom!" Genesis grinned at her. She put an arm around him. Snape moved to stand beside her. The others grouped together talking and laughing. Genisis shrugged her arm off and went to talk to his friends. Snape turned to her seeing the others begin down the path. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?" She shook her head. "I'm going to see the wizard of Oz." He gave her a confused look. She laughed. "I am taking Genesis and his friends shopping then meet my brother Ozadia then we will go to Hogsmeade." He arched an eyebrow. "How many brothers do you have?" 

He watched her count off on her fingers. "Two sisters and six brothers." He frowned at her. "Really?" She nodded smiling. "I bet it was interesting growing up." She smiled. "It was especially since we're all a year apart." 

"Who is the oldest?"

"Dale."

"Who is the youngest?"

"Valeria."

He nodded. 'Interesting.' He thought. Out loud he said. "Alright then have fun." She nodded smiling brightly and threw her arms around his neck kissing him soundly on the mouth. He was so startled he took a step backwards causing them to become unbalanced. He fell backwards into the grass. She landed on top of him laughing. "Damn you woman!" She looked at him. "Lighten up." He tried to glare at her but couldn't. He rolled her off of him and pinned her to the ground. She was laughing. He kissed her hard smothering her giggles.

Sirius and the rest stood watching. Lupin looked at Sirius sheepishly. "Ha! I told you. Pay up!" Genesis and Harry exchanged a secret look. Genesis grinned evilly. "Oh gawd mom!!! Do you have to do that in public?" Snape and Merlina looked at each other then at their group of friends. Snape stood and helped her up. She was still laughing as he dusted off. "I guess it's no longer a secret."

"Well my dear." Snape said with a slight drawl. "You didn't help it much." She looked into his dark eyes seeing the embers of passion burning in their depths. She sobered. "We best get going." He kissed her forehead. "Later then?" She nodded trying not to laugh when she saw Harry and Ron stick their tongues out at each other.

Snape went with the maurders only turning back once to give her an evil grin. She blew him a kiss returning the grin. Hermoine watched curiously. The three boys never noticed as they were discussing quiddich. Hermoine standing shoulder to shoulder with the woman said. "How strange." The older woman quirked a brow. "What?" 

"You and Snape. I would have expected Sirius." Merlina laughed. "It's no more strange than you being friends with a slytherian." Hermoine pursed her lips. "He should have been in gryffindore." 

"He's not."

"No but he doesn't have slytherian qualities." Merlina gave her a thoughtful look. "He does. He's focused and driven." Hermoine frowned in disagreement. "He gets that from you." Merlina nodded. "Yes but I am a Pendragon, we are driven. Even some of us have done evil things." Hermoine looked thoughtful. "Maybe but he has a good heart." 

Merlina nodded. "So does Severous. Sometimes it takes one special person to bring out those qualities that no one else can see." Hermoine looked doubtful. "Such as?"

"Draco." Hermoine snorted. "Yea right!" Merlina gave her a serious look. "He has good qualities but that doesn't mean he'll tell you." Hermoine took her statement in. "Probably but his father is a death eater and will make him one." Merlina gave her a knowing look. "My father was raised to be a good man and became evil." Hermoine stared at her in silence. "You see people are not always what they seem." Hermoine nodded. "What happened to your father?" Merlina sighed deeply. "After he destroyed the monasteries he tortured several of the priest with his mind powers. The high mage found him and had to kill him."

Hermoine's shock was clearly written on her face. "And you, I mean how do you feel about it?" Merlina shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not upset or bitter yet sometimes I understand him in a warped way." 

"Wow, does that bother you?" Hermoine watched the woman's face. Merlina shrugged. "Only when I can't sleep." Hermoine was silent for a long time as they walked through Diagon alley. Ron broke the silence. "Did you know Trelawnly is leaving?" Merlina gave him a long look. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Yea," said Harry, "She said so today." Merlina nodded in thought. "She's going to a prestige private school to teach." Hermoine frowned at Genesis who shrugged. "She's probably leaving because Dumbldore found a replacement. Hell, we all know that woman's a fraud." Merlina gave Hermoine a measured look. "You don't like her do you?" 

"No." Hermoine answered venomously. The older woman hid her smile. 'This one is going to be a handful.' She thought.

Merlina stood outside while the kids went where they wanted. Hermoine and Genesis went to the bookstore while the other two went into the sports store. She watched the people pass hoping to see her brother. A vision assaulted her. She doubled over clutching her head in both hands. Hermoine saw her and grabbed Genesis. They ran out to help her. "No." Merlina moaned as Hermoine knelt beside her laying a hand on her forehead to mutter a healing spell. A woman pale as snow flashed through the girls mind. She raised a flaming sword and her eyes glowed red. Behind her people burned screaming. Then she saw a little boy covered in blood. The vision stopped as someone pulled her away.

She blinked. A young man with reddish blonde hair knelt beside Merlina. "Hay, are you ok?" She looked up at him smiling faintly. "What did you see?" He asked. "Vengeance." Her voice was thick. He helped her stand then assisted Hermoine. "Are you ok?" Hermoine nodded blushing. Merlina took a couple of shaky breaths. "That was unexpected." The young man quirked a brow. "You always have visions. How can they catch you off guard?" Hermoine dusted herself off. Merlina scowled at the man. "A friend found a way to stop them. I haven't had one in several weeks." The young man nodded. Hermoine watched them in silence. "Hermoine this is my brother Ozadia. We call him the wizard of Oz." Oz kissed her hand smiling. "What wish can I grant for you my lady?" Hermoine couldn't help but smile. When Merlina stood beside her brother the girl could see the family resemblance, especially when they smiled.

"Oz quit tormenting." Merlina chastised. Genesis's eyes lit up. "Uncle Oz." Oz caught him in a hug. Harry and Ron watched with interest. Oz let Genesis go and turned to his sister. "Are we ready?" She nodded and led the way to Hogsmeade. They settled at one of the tables scanning the menu. After ordering, they boys began a discussion on quiddich. Hermoine rolled her eyes and turned to Merlina. "Where are you from?" Merlina smiled. "Sayde." 

"Where is that?"

"On another planet."

Hermoine gave her an astonished look. "But that means you're an alien."

"Technically, yes."

"You don't look like one." The girl said with disbelief.

"What did you expect? Green skin? Scales?" Hermoine nodded. "Well yea I guess." Merlina laughed. "There are more planets with human life on them than you think." Hermoine being ever curious asked about her planet. Merlina began explaining more about her home world. "When we go to social functions and important meetings we have to wear ceremonial garb we are not allowed to wear our robes."

The young girl gave her an interested look. "Really?" Merlina nodded. "I would love to see it." Hermoine sighed. "When we go back to the school. Since it is a Saturday I doubt anyone will mind." They finished their meals. Merlina hugged her brother and bid him farewell, promising to see him for lunch at another time. As they made their way back to the school Merlina wondered why she hadn't seen Severous.


	12. out with the old

I don't own anything Harry Potter JKR does I own everything else. This chapter is short sorry but I'm trying to build suspense. Bear with me. 

Chapter 12 Out with the old

Sibyl Trelawnly stood in the train station with her bags at her feet. She knew she would miss Hogwarts but not as much as everyone thought. She had never cared much for the teachers but had hoped she could have had a chance with Severous. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'Maybe I'll have better luck now. It is such a prestige school.' She smiled to herself. 'At least no one there will call me a fake.' 

Snape watched for Merlina out the window anxiously. 'They school year is almost over.' He thought. 'I can have her all to myself.' He suddenly felt worried. 'Oh gawd what are we going to do? She won't want to stay here all summer.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Well we can go somewhere while her son is at the Weasleys. I can hope and pray that Voldemort don't call me while we are out too.' He scowled to himself.

Merlina hugged each one of the boys. "Don't get in trouble." They nodded and ran to the common room. Hermoine followed Merlina to her rooms. Hermoine sat on the couch. Merlina handed her a soda. Hermoine took it gratefully. "So when can I see your ceremonial outfit?" She watched the older woman dig through her drawers. "Give me a bit and I'll show you." She made her way to the bathroom with a pile of clothing in her arms. While she was dressing Hermoine inspected the room. On the coffee table were several books about herbal medicine and herbal healing. She opened one and began reading.

Merlina donned her ceremonial outfit, a long flowing purple dress with long full sleeves a sari type fabric draped over that. A long silver cloak was draped over her shoulders. Around her neck was a metal collar with several firey stones set in it. She gathered her hair into a soft knot on the top of her head and speared it in place with two heavily ornate hair sticks. She applied her makeup making her face porcelain white with black lined eyes and blood red lips. She painted runic symbols in blue on her left cheek. She slid the silver gloves on her hands and set her silver headband upon her brow the opal sparkled in the light.

She looked out of the bathroom upon seeing Hermoine reading she smiled. She stepped out and cleared her throat. Hermoine turned around in surprise. "Wow!" She breathed. "You look like a fairytale princess except for the marks on your face." Merlina smiled. Hermoine gasped when she handed the girl her silver cloak. "It's silk." Hermoine rubbed it on her cheek. She then draped it over herself loving the look and feel of it.

There was a series of knocks at the door startling both of them. Merlina answered it only to find Snape. He gave her a long measured look before speaking. "What are you wearing?" She put her hands on her hips smiling. "Do you like it?" His brows knotted. "I don't know. Why are you wearing it?" She kissed his cheek. "It is my ceremonial outfit. Hermoine wanted to see it." He looked at the younger woman who was peeking out of the silver cape's hood. It was quite a contrast with her chocolate hair and her gold eyes. He looked back to Merlina. "Did I interrupt something?" She shook her head. "We were just spending time together." He looked at her once more. "You look like a china doll except for those things on your face. Are they suppose to be there?" She nodded. "They are signs of my status." He looked at Hermoine again who was watching them. "Would you like me to come back later." Merlina grinned. "I will come to you when I'm done." Snape nodded and turned to leave glancing at her once more.

When he was gone both women laughed. "He seemed a bit upset." Said Hermoine. "I know." Merlina answered. "I don't think he knows how to share." That made Hermoine laugh. "You could be right." Hermoine held up the book she was looking at. "Can I borrow this?" Merlina nodded. "You can borrow whatever books you want. I have many more I'll dig out later. Hermoine smiled. "Can you teach me about the things you learned as a priestess?" Merlina nodded. "I would love to it would be fun." They talked and laughed for awhile longer before Hermoine said. "I have to go so I can study. I've had so much fun." She hugged Merlina eagerly. "Me too." The older woman replied. Hermoine removed the cape touching it lovingly once more. Merlina smiled softly as she watched the young woman leave. 

She washed off the makeup and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She rummaged through her drawers and found another cape only this one was gold. It had belonged to her sister Minuet who had died. Merlina held it to her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears knowing her golden haired sister would approve of what she was going to do. She laid the cloak over the arm of the couch and padded down the hallway bare foot. She knocked on Snape's door. After what seemed like an eternity he opened it. 

He motioned for her to come in and shut the door behind her. He kissed her and pulled her close. She melted against him. He kissed her cheeks and forehead then pushed her back looking into her face. Neither had to speak and before they knew it they were lying naked on his satin covered bed. He kissed her hard crushing her to him. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her hair. "I love you." He whispered. "I am madly in love with you and hate having to share you." She chuckled. "I don't think you have a choice." 

"I know." He murmured. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." 

They lie together for a long time before speaking. Finally she looked up at him. "The warrior is close. I can feel her." He stroked her cheek. "I feel it too, I'm not sure I understand why." She stared into his dark eyes. "When you become close with someone you can feel what they feel. Even non magic people can do it." He kissed her tentatively. "So I am picking up on your feelings?" She nodded. He gave her a long look. She kissed him once more and murmured. "I have to go practice." He frowned at her. "Don't I give you enough of a workout?" She saw the challenge in his eyes. "Yes but this is a different sort of workout." 

He nodded. "Then let me spar with you." Her eyes widened in shock. "I never knew you sparred." He gave her a sly smile. "You never asked." 

"True but you never showed any interest." He traced her brow with his thumb. "I can do many things you don't know about my dear." She closed her eyes as he ran the tips of his fingers down her neck. "Like what?" She whispered. He chuckled evilly. "You will have to find out the hard way." With her eyes still closed she purred. "Are you challenging me?" He ran a finger over her sensitive lips. She pursed them in thought. "What do you think?" He asked. She looked like she was waiting for him to kiss her even though she was deep in thought. Snape knew the look too well and waited for what was to come. "I accept." She said never opening her eyes.


	13. in with the new

I do not own anything Harry Potter JKR does. I own everything else. I am sorry if it seems like this story is dragging it's really not I have to put things in place so there is some background so that when I get to the other chapters you will understand what's going on. Now the next few chapters I am experimenting with several ideas that I haven't seen anyone else do so I hope you enjoy them. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for your reviews. 

Chapter 13 in with the new

A lone figure stood in the darkness on a lonely stretch of road. The black chromed Harley gleamed in the street light. The tall figure looked around and pulled a map to pinpoint their location. Once done they snapped their fingers and the map disappeared turning into a small ball of light. The person climbed back on the big bike straddling it between powerful legs. The bike roared like a dragon in the silence.

Merlina and Snape stood studying each other. Merlina took her stance while Snape stood with his feet shoulder width apart fists raised. His cold black eyes were watching her every move. He ignored the jibes from Sirius, Lupin, and the rest of the gang. They had gathered to see the two spar. She waited watching him carefully. They circled each other. The small crowd was getting impatient. "Come on Lina kick his ass!!" John hollered.

Snape sneered at her. "Yes Lina do kick my ass." She gave him a guarded look. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He snorted. "If you think you can do it." She sneered at him. "You first." He swung at her. She blocked it with her arm. She closed in on him with several kicks. He blocked and dodged every one. 'Damn,' she thought, 'if he keeps this up he could prove to be a problem.' He lunged for her she blocked him delivering a kick to his midriff. He blocked it easily. Merlina was beginning to think she had met her match. She ducked a punch. "Hay Severous!!" He caught her arm glaring at her. "What do I get if I win?" He snorted. "What do I get if I win darling?" She grinned evilly as she hooked his leg sending him crashing to the ground. He looked up at her surprised.

She stood with her hands on her hips grinning like a mad man. "Who says I'll let you win?" She turned to the little group who was hooting and hollering. She frowned at them. "You're a bunch of twits!" Before she was able to turn back to Snape he knocked her feet out from underneath her and she found herself on the floor beside him. "Hay!" She exclaimed. He grinned at her. "All's fair in love and war." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "So is this war?" He growled at her. "Well as much fun as it would be to go at this a couple more hours, I have a meeting to attend to." She rose to stand. He followed suit. "I do too at Hogsmeade." She put her hands on her hips. "Really?" She drawled. He put a hand to her lips. "It's not what you think." She wrinkled her nose. "How do you know what I am thinking?" He smiled and kissed her in answer. Sirius and crew hooted and hollered. "The taming of Snape!" Lupin hollered. The couple looked at each other before Merlina snorted in laughter. Snape couldn't help but smile.

"We still have an audience." She nodded and turned to leave. "Hay!" Hollered Sirius. "Who won?" Snape crossed his arms over his chest and sneered. "No one." There were some muttered curses as Snape watched John collect his bets. 'Watch out for the quiet ones.' Snape thought watching Merlina's backside disappear down the hallway.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers as Minerva sat down in one of the velvet chairs. "My dear," He began. "I take it you know what's going on?" She nodded. "Yes Albus." He watched her carefully. "Tell me what you see." She chose her words carefully. "You have powerful allies coming that we will have to make accommodations for." He nodded slightly. "There is more. Voldemort has united himself with an evil greater than himself." She looked at him gravely. "What are we going to do?" He placed his hands on the desk. "The order of Merlin has sent out orders to the guardians and the sentinels but I have moved a few of my own pieces into place." She nodded. "Should we tell the others?" He frowned. "I will tell Severous after his meeting with Lucis. I believe Miss Pendragon might already know to a small degree. I don't want to alarm the others yet."

She studied the head master for a minute. "Albus?" They locked eyes. "Can we beat them?" He shrugged looking much older than he really was. "I don't know Minerva."

Snape sat in Hogsmeade waiting for Lucis Malfroy. He saw the man come through the door. He stood a moment looking around. Once he spotted Snape he made his way over to the table. As he sat down a smiling waitress set a bottle of wine on the table and went on her way. Lucis gave Snape a charming smile that sent a chill to Severous's heart. "Well my friend are you ready?" Snape gave him a cold look. "For what?" Lucis chuckled. "Yes I forgot our lord tried to summon you and couldn't. Why was that I wonder?" Severous didn't let the shock he felt register on his face. Scowling he hissed. "What game are you playing Malfroy?" Lucis sipped the sweet red wine. "No game, our lord could not reach you when he called." Snape watched the man carefully. "I was helping the incompetent Miss Pendragon with a lesson." Lucis set his blue eyes on his companion. "Ah yes the alien?" Snape nodded his face never changing as Malfroy continued. "Our lord believes she might be the reason he can't contact you."

Snape frowned deeply. "Now I ask you how can that annoying twit block our lord's immense power?" Malfroy shrugged. "I don't know but I was sent to tell you of the meeting. You will want to be there." Snape looked at him as if he were stupid. "You know bloody well I'll be there." Malfroy set his glass down. "Good then I will see you at midnight." He rose watching Snape who glared at him. "Fine." He sneered at Lucis. 

Merlina muttered the password to the headmaster's chambers. "Caramel apple." The gargoyle swung aside to let her in the chambers to find a very tired looking Dumbledore. "Sir?" She inquired. He motioned to a chair. "Sit child we need to talk." She did as told watching him with concern. "Merlina we have come to dark times." She nodded as he continued. "I am asking for your help my dear." She gave him a slight smile. "You know I will help." He smiled at her his eyes twinkling. "Yes I do." She gave him a thoughtful look. "Tell me more." He nodded and began to tell her of Voldemort's new ally.


	14. enter the horsemen

I do not own anything Harry Potter JKR does. But I LOVE messing up their little world. Like I said before, I am experimenting with some really whacked out ideas so I am sorry if I have totally blown all your misconceptions out of the water. Thank you for all your reviews. 

Chapter 14 Enter the Horsemen

Snape walked past the teacher's lounge. Something he saw out of the corner of his eye caught his interest. He stopped to take a closer look. What he saw made his jaw drop. 'Oh no!' He thought when three dark haired men turned to look at him. 

Albus finished telling Merlina what was going on and how he intended to deal with it. She sat silently for what seemed a long time. "Sir?" He looked at her. "What would you like me to do?" He smiled at her. "Prepare yourself." She nodded and politely dismissed herself.

Snape studied the three men for a moment. "What in all nine hells are you doing here?!" He snapped. One of the men set bright green eyes on him. "We were called." The greened eyed man answered sharply. One with curly black hair and soft gray eyes smiled at him. "Aren't you glad to see us?" Severous sighed as he looked at the tallest one who stood with his back to them staring into the fire. "What's his problem?" Snape asked. The gray eyed man frowned. "He just came back from the desert, there is a war brewing there." Snape pulled up a seat for himself. "Well then," he sighed, "Tell me what you have been up to." The other two smiled at each other before beginning.

Merlina walked to the lounge nibbling on a biscuit and sipping on hot coffee. She pushed the door open holding the biscuit in her mouth. She looked up and saw the four men. Her eyes grew wide. 'Four Snapes?' she thought. 'Na!' She shook her head. 'I definitely have had too much coffee.' She thought as she turned to leave pulling the door closed behind her. She sniffed her coffee checking for anything unusual. She looked at the biscuit. It looked and smelled ok to her. She frowned. 'Maybe my imagination is running overtime.' She thought.

Snape had watched her come in and leave with an amused smile. 'This could be fun.' He thought. Merlina Rubbed her eyes and turned back to the lounge. 'I was just seeing things.' She thought. 'When I go in he'll tell me how crazy I am.' She opened the door and the men were still there. She looked at Snape who gave her a crazy grin. Her eyes scanned them carefully noting the differences between them. Snape leaned back clasping his hands behind his head. "What's the matter?" He drawled.

She looked at him unsure how to answer. She scanned them one more time then said. "What on earth did you do?" He grinned evilly. "What do you mean my dear girl?" She frowned at the humor in his voice. "You know damn well what I mean Severous!!!" She set her cup on the table and glared at him. "There are four of you! Four Snapes! That is not right!!" Snape and the two sitting beside him erupted into laughter. He saw her jaw clench and rose to embrace her chuckling.

She backed away holding him at arms length. "Lina calm down these are my brothers." She gave him an uncertain look. "Really?" She asked. "Really." He said reassuring her. He gestured to the one still staring into the fire. "That is Sinbad." The huge man never moved. "That is Sebastion." The one with the green eyes and the ponytail gave her a toothy grin. "And this is Simon." The one with the gray eyes and curly hair gave her a shy smile. She gave Snape a look he knew all too well. "Yes I will explain it to you." She let him embrace her feeling relieved. She sat down beside him sipping her coffee as he explained.

"We are quadruplets, Sinbad is the oldest, Simon is the youngest." Her lips drew into a tight line. "The way you act you would think you didn't have any brothers." He chuckled. "We keep in touch but we are all working on different missions to keep Voldemort at bay." She nodded listening. "But Dumbledore must have something in mind since he has us all here." He watched her , worried. She was watching Sinbad who never seemed to move. She rose without glancing at Severous and walked over to Sinbad. She laid a gentle hand on his arm. He looked at her scowling. She smiled gently. "Are you all right?" He had one black eye and one gray eye. His scowl became a frown. Severous watched with trepidation knowing how his brother treated strangers. 'Especially in this mood.' He thought. Sinbad studied her solemnly. "You must be Lina." She nodded. "You needn't worry. I'm fine." Simon let loose the breath he had been holding, sighing loudly. His three brothers looked at him sharply. Merlina chuckled. "Amazing." They all looked at her. Snape raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" 

She turned to look at them a strange smile on her face. "The four horsemen are now in place." The four brothers looked at each other in surprise. 'And the wheel turns.' Thought Snape. 

Note: HeeeHeee! Quadruplets, had to do it the idea bothered me for days!! I have wanted to mess with the idea of quadruplets for a long time. Let me know what you think. Personally I thought it was interesting, and I think they do have their own personalities. ^__^


	15. the warrior

I do not own anything Harry Potter JKR does. 

Chapter 15 The warrior

The black bike roared through the night following the ball of light until it came to a stop. The red cloaked figure stopped waiting for the light to get it's bearings and continue. When it did the bike roared to life once more cutting through the countryside.

Finally after several days of traveling, the biker saw their destination. Hogwarts loomed in the darkness as if waiting to attack. The light led the traveler to the front gates. Once there the figure dismounted murmuring over the bike. They snapped his fingers and the light became a map once more. The traveler entered Hogwarts making their way through the dark corridors.

Dumbledore had already given the brothers chambers on the other side of Snape's. Two of them had retired for the night as Severous and Simon went for his usual night time rounds to make sure the students were in bed. "Do you love her?" Snape gave Simon an unreadable look. "Oh come on Sev, I've seen the way you look at her." A smile crept into Severous's face. "Yes I do love her." Simon smiled in return his soft eyes twinkling. 

Sirius came from the kitchen carrying a plate loaded with pastries. He shook his head at James. "If we keep this up we won't have anything left to lose. Your twin is kicking our asses. How does he do that?" James shrugged. They rounded the corner coming face to face with Simon and Snape. "What are you two doing?" Snape snapped. Sirius grinned. "Playing cards." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Looks to me like you're pilfering from the kitchen." Sirius nodded. "That too." Simon chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit Padfoot." Sirius gave the man a puzzled look. Simon grinned. "You don't remember me? I'm ashamed of you."

Snape watched them in silence. He knew his brother was friends with Sirius for a brief time. Not that he had approved after what the Maurders had done to him. He frowned when he saw recognition flash across Sirius's face. "Simon?" Simon nodded in answer. "Oh bloody hell, where have you been?" Simon cleared his throat. "Germany." Sirius whistled. "Damn!" Snape heard heavy footfalls in the hallway. "Quiet!" He hissed interrupting the little reunion. 

Simon followed him down the hallway. A large red cloaked figure made it's way towards them. Snape sighed and approached the stranger. He studied the cloaked person trying to decipher if it was male or female without success. "What are you doing here?" He demanded having to look up at the person's face since they towered above him at least six inches, something he had not encountered before usually being taller than most. He couldn't decipher anything in the dark hood either. It cast dark shadows over the person's face. "I am here to see Dumbledore." Snape frowned when the person's voice never revealed their gender. It was deep and raspy but he knew even a woman's voice could sound like that. 

"Go that way." Snape pointed down the hallway. He heard the person grunt before saying, "I know where to go." The comment was cold and hard making Snape feel slightly angry as the person turned and proceeded to Dumbledore's office. "Who was that?" Sirius and Simon asked in unison. Snape gave them a thoughtful look. "I don't know but I intend to find out." 

The cloaked person stood in front of the gargoyle and muttered, "Good and plenty." The statue swung aside to give them access. Dumbledore sat in one of the huge velvet chairs drinking a cup of tea. He looked up at the tall cloaked figure. "You're early I wasn't expecting you for at least two more days." He watched the visitor shrug. "I had good directions." The person murmured. The head master smiled and motioned to an empty chair. "Sit tell me how your journey was." The visitor threw back the blood red hood revealing the face of a woman. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room before taking a seat. 

"I hear you had an encounter before you arrived." She looked at him her face expressionless. "Yes sir one of the death eaters attacked me." Dumbledore smiled. "I see you survived." She nodded. "Yes I killed him." Her voice was cold and hard. Dumbledore took another sip of his tea. "So now Voldemort has put a price on your head?" She shrugged. "It's no big deal." He frowned slightly at her blatant disregard of the dark lord. "Well you will be safe here, I assume you know why you were summoned?" She frowned. "To teach divinations." He nodded. "That and you will be helping with the war to come." She gave him a level look. "Why me?" His eyes twinkled. "You are one of the few true seers we have found. Also you are quite strong in combative magic." She watched him take another sip. "I am honored sir."


	16. Dark plans

I do not own anything Harry Potter JKR does. I own everything else.

Chapter 16Dark plans

Snape watched Simon go with Sirius and James to play a round of cards. He shook his head. It was hard for him to believe Simon was his brother at times. Snape stalked down the hallway to Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password entering when the statue swung aside. Dumbledore turned finding Snape in the doorway. "What is it Severous?" The potions master didn't respond at first, studying the woman across from the headmaster. Her skin was so white he could see the blue veins underneath. Her hair was long and white and pulled back into a tight ponytail. When she turned her gaze to him he noticed her eyes were so light they were almost white. 'She looks like she's made of ice.' He thought frowning then said, "I didn't mean to interrupt Albus." Dumbledore smiled. "Nonsense, have a seat." Snape accepted, curiosity getting the better of him. "Meet our new divinations teacher, Mica Crow." Severous nodded to her. The woman's face remained expressionless. 'Maybe she's made of ice,' He thought, 'And if she smiles her face will crack.' 

He could feel her cold eyes boring right through him. 'Her face is familiar.' He thought. Dumbledore chuckled. Snape gave him a sharp look. "What's so funny?" The headmaster shook his head. "I know you do not like change my friend, but there will be a few more before I am done." Snape made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "It's fine, I know your judgment is sound." Dumbledore nodded. "Then what is it?" Snape looked at the silent woman once more. "I thought albinos had pink eyes." Albus shook his head. "Not all of them." Snape could feel the power coming off the cold silent woman in waves. "Well I hope you have no problems settling in." Snape rubbed his arm where the dark mark burned. "I must go."  
Albus nodded. "Be careful dear Severous." Snape nodded and made his way to his chambers to get his death eater's mask. 

He found Sinbad sprawled on his couch. Snape frowned not wanting to know how the man got in. Unfortunately he was one of the few people that could crack his spells. It didn't matter to him though, he had no secrets from his brothers. "What are you doing here?" Sinbad regarded him with a thoughtful look. "I came to talk with you." Snape shook his head. "I don't have time right now." Sinbad nodded. "I'll wait." Snape donned his cloak and tucked his mask under his arm. "Where is Sebastian?" The large man made a dismissive gesture. "He decided to prowl the hallways." Snape nodded knowing that it meant that his brother was prowling in his animangnus form. "Fine just stay out of my potions room, understood?" Sinbad nodded knowing his brother would have his head if he disturbed his work. Snape turned to leave. "Severous, be careful." Snape looked at his odd eyed brother. "I intend to." He gave the man a tight smile.

Snape looked at the assembled death eaters. Voldemort had told them that he had a wonderful surprise so most of the death eaters were excited. Except Snape, A dark coil of dread wound it's way from his stomach to his heart squeezing it with icy tendrils. A black cat sat outside in the shadows. It went unnoticed as it watched the proceedings.

Voldemort entered and his followers bowed and prostrated themselves before him. He sat on his heavily ornate throne. A tall cloaked person stood beside him. "Rise my loyal followers." Those assembled obeyed his command. "I want you to meet someone of great importance who fully supports our cause." The person standing beside him let the cloak fall to the floor. Standing in front of them stood a scantily clad woman with blood red hair and cold black eyes. Voldemort chuckled. "Meet Helna." The woman fixed her cold black eyes on them. Snape could see the hell fire flicker in them briefly. "Damn!" Lucis exclaimed making Snape turn to look at him. "Now that's a woman." Snape grunted in answer thinking about something else. 

Helna whispered in Voldemort's ear smiling. Snape felt as if he was going to vomit if she didn't quit smiling like that. The dark lord clapped his hands to get their attention. "My dear loyal followers, we will proceed with the ceremony as planned." He motioned for someone in the shadows. Three muggles were drug foreword screaming. 

Helna stepped foreword smiling evilly. Snape watched in horror as she methodically slit each one's throat letting the blood flow into a jeweled goblet. She chanted raising the goblet above her head then handing it to Voldemort who drank deeply. "You will each drink of the virgin's blood thus proving your loyalty to me." 

The goblet was passed around as each one of them took a drink. Snape frowned. 'It smell funny.' He thought His stomach turned at the thought. He made a convincing act of drinking and passing the goblet of blood along. He pretended to wipe his mouth with a silk handkerchief, spitting the blood into it and hiding it in his pocket. Snape watched the red haired woman carefully, wondering why he got the distinct feeling she wasn't human. 

The cat sniffed the air blinking it's emerald green eyes. It smelled blood and something else. Something it couldn't place. It wasn't human and it wasn't animal. There were footsteps coming it's way as Voldemort dismissed his followers. The cat slid back into the shadows. It's sharp nose picked up Snape's smell and followed him back to Hogwarts. 

Snape stood in the hallway a feeling of relief washed over him. The cat slinked over and sat at his feet looking up at him with large green eyes. Snape met it's gaze with a frown. "You followed me didn't you?" The cat meowed in response. "You are going to get yourself killed, don't do it again." The cat blinked it's eyes indifferent. "I mean it Sebastian!" Snape growled. The tom cat turned with it's tail raised and sauntered to his chambers ignoring Snape's concerned warning. 'Damn it,' Snape thought, 'He's too stubborn for his own good.' 


	17. Murder

I do not own anything Harry Potter JKR does, but yet I have this lingering feeling she is really a muggle and don't see everything that goes on in the magical realm. I own everything else and hope to own more some day if the muse so chooses. I am sorry it has taken me so long to post but I have been running from the witch burners and had to put my homework off. Dumbledore took me in though and gave me sanctuary. So now I can catch up on my writing.

Chapter 17 Murder

Several days had passed since Mica Crow had started. She had overthrown Snape as the king of strictness and fear, bestowing the students with a new insight into the world of magic as divinations professor. She never talked unless one of the other teachers asked her a question first. She irritated Snape to no end refusing to acknowledge him at all and glaring at him coldly when he had to actually ask the woman for something. He rolled his thoughts through his head wondering why a woman he didn't even know would be so hostile towards him, and why she was so familiar. Much to Snape's annoyance Merlina found the whole thing quite amusing, she kept telling him he was losing his edge. His brothers , even though they proved useful, would torment not only him and Merlina , they would do things to provoke the Divinations teacher with no success. 

It was on one of these days in particular that Merlina stood by one of the large open windows enjoying the crisp spring morning. She took a deep breath letting the cold air enter her lungs. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds of birds chirping, feeling peaceful and relaxed. An ear splitting scream interrupted her tranquility. Her eyes snapped open and she oriented on the source of the scream. She ran down the hallway, grateful it was empty, and found Hermoine standing in a classroom over the runes professor. Merlina spun the girl around forcing her to look into her eyes. "Hermoine!!" The girl turned to look back at the dead professor. Merlina grabbed her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Hermoine, go get Dumbledore." Her voice was firm and commanded the girl's attention. Hermoine nodded her eyes wide with fear. Merlina watched her leave before inspecting the body.

She found no wounds or marks to indicate an attack. She rolled the body over only to find a black feather underneath. She looked at it carefully then back to the professor noticing two holes in his neck. "Vampire." She muttered never noticing the third hole farther down his neck hidden by his collar. She looked up to find Snape and Dumbledore hovering in the doorway. Snape knelt down beside her. "What did you find?" She handed him the feather. "What is this?" She shrugged. "Don't know I found it under him." He examined the holes in the professor's neck pulling back the collar to get a better look. As he did he noticed the third hole. "I don't think we're looking for a vampire." He said. "I think we're looking for something more dangerous." He twirled the feather between his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. Dumbledore frowned. "I believe we might be dealing with something along the lines of a demon. That is the only thing I know that would make a mark like that." Snape shook his head. "That don't explain the feather, Albus." 

The old man stroked his beard deep in thought. Merlina and Snape searched the body for anymore clues to no avail. "Well," said Snape, "Let's get rid of the body before anyone else happens upon it." Dumbledore nodded waving his wand. The body disappeared. Merlina looked at the two men. "We better do some research on that feather, it's the only clue we have." Dumbledore nodded. "The body was sent to the ministry, they will let us know if they find anything else." Merlina chewed her lip thoughtfully. Snape looked from her to Dumbledore who was looking the room over once more. Finally the headmaster turned to Snape. "I must go so I can contact a replacement." Snape nodded. The old man turned and disappeared down the hallway. Snape watched Merlina turn things over in her mind oblivious to his stare. Finally she turned her two colored eyes on him. "We're missing something." He frowned at her. "Like what?" She shrugged. "If I knew we wouldn't be missing it." He cocked an eyebrow. "Come on let's get some rest." He said avoiding an argument. She gave him a measured look before agreeing. "A cup of tea would be nice." She drawled as she brushed past him. He smiled faintly knowing she would roll the murder over in her mind until she came to some sort of conclusion.

Dumbledore sat by the fire lost in deep thought. He looked at the names on the parchment in his lap. He couldn't help but wonder if his efforts were wasted. He also wondered if Voldemort's new ally was too strong. He picked up his cup and took a sip then set it back on the table. He frowned to himself. 'Well,' he thought, 'I still have a few secrets he don't know about maybe it will be enough.' He looked at his list once more. 'Maybe.' He thought before rolling it up and putting it back under his hat. He rose and walked back across the room, stopping to stroke Fawkes. He took a lemon drop from the candy dish and popped it in his mouth.

As an after thought he sat at his desk and scribbled a note. He looked at Fawkes. "Would you deliver this for me old friend?" The bird squawked in answer and held out his leg. Dumbledore fastened the parchment to the phoenix's leg. "I want you to take this to America, find Mjoll Ironwulf." The bird squawked in answer. Dumbledore opened the window to let him out. "Good luck my friend." He watched Fawkes fly into the forest. 


	18. chapter 18

I do not own any thing Harry Potter JKR does. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I had to find my way from the abyss Lucis sent me to after the voodoo doll prank. But now I'm back.

Chapter 18 the guardian

The phoenix swooped low into the mountains of Pennsylvania. His sharp eyes scanned the landscape. He swerved to the right heading deeper into the lush forest. He spotted a tiny log cabin ahead and in a hammock between two trees was his target. He landed perching on a branch. Squawking loudly he watched the sleeping woman pull the blanket over her head. He cocked his head and squawked once more. A flying pillow came his way and he dodged it easily. He hopped from the branch and onto the sleeping woman squeezing her legs with his claws. She shot up cursing him. When she was finished he held out his leg with the message attached. She glared at him as she untied the note. As she read it her anger turned into a frown. She snapped her fingers and a pen appeared. She scribbled a quick note and retied the note to Fawkes leg. She watched the bird disappear into the trees and rolled out of the hammock sighing deeply. She stood on the porch awhile longer before she decided to go and pack for her trip. 

******************************************************************************************

Helna watched Voldamort sleep. Satisfied he wouldn't wake, she knelt down by his neck. Her long black tongue snaked it's way across his neck , into his mouth and down his throat. She released the venom stored in her tongue that acted like a hollucigentic causing the victim to see anything she wanted them to see. She began to project images into his mind of world domination. Voldemort was powerful as Hogwarts fell before him. All those that opposed him hung crucified. She fed him visions of power and greed. Preparing him for a confrontation even he had never dreamed of.

******************************************************************************************

Merlina sat cross-legged in the library. Several books were laid out in front of her. She looked from demon to demon. Some were quite human looking while others were horrible beyond description. She frowned deeply and looked up at Severous. "Are you sure it's from a demon?" He pursed his lips. "Do you doubt my talents?" She tossed the book to the floor. "No but we've searched the whole library and found nothing!" He gave her a once over. "Maybe James will find something." She nodded frowning doubtfully. Snape watched the woman across from him. She was chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. He set his book aside sighing deeply. "What is it?" She looked up at him. "Well I was thinking what if this wasn't a demon per say?" She looked at her hands. "What if it was an angle?" He snorted. "An angel? Are you crazy?" She shook her head. "I'm talking about fallen angels with dark desires. That would explain the feather." Severous frowned in thought. "There is no known list that is complete of all of the existing fallen angels." She rose from her chair. "I know." He helped her pile the books on the table. "Well there is one person who could give us some of the names to get us started." She turned to face him. He quirked an eyebrow. "Who?" She smiled. "My brother Ozadia." She watched the confusion flash across his face. "Ozadia is an unknown he is the one they call when they need answers." Severous frowned in though as he followed her down the hallway. 


	19. chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, JKR does but I so enjoy messing with everything and twisting it to my own uses. Everything else is mine that I pulled from my dark and nightmarish brain.  
  
Chapter 19 the Guardian  
  
A petite curvy blonde stood in Diagon alley with a large rucksack strapped to her back. She pushed her gold rimmed glasses back upon her nose and looked around. She frowned to herself. "Where is that shop?" She muttered. She looked around once more seeing a shop almost invisible to the naked eye. The door read "Oddities and rare magical items." She knocked don the door. A voice from inside said, "Who is it?" A tiny graying man eyed her cautiously from the window. "Mjoll Ironwulf." He grunted and opened the door. "I have come to pick up my purchases." He nodded and motioned for her to follow. He disappeared behind the counter cursing loudly and put several packages on the counter. "They arrived this morning."..She nodded and slid two gold coins across the counter. She waved her wand over the brown paper wrapped packages and muttered a shrinking spell. The old man watched curiously as she put the now tiny packages into her pocket. She knew he was anxious to know what the shipment had been and it gave her an evil pleasure to leave him wondering. She smiled at him as she made her way back to the alley enjoying the look of puzzlement on his face.  
She found an isolated place where she could apperate. She found herself outside of Hogwarts. "Why can I never seem to transport myself inside the school?" She mumbled wonderingly. She chewed her lip thinking about the layout of the school before she went inside so she didn't get lost in its many passageways. Hoping she remembered the right route she made her way to Dumbledore's office. She muttered a cloaking spell so she could avoid any questioning eyes and observe how things were without them knowing there was a new addition to their family.  
She passed several students in the hallway most were Slytherian a few were Griffindorf. Several caught her eye. Draco Malfroy was one whose light coloring stood out like a sore thumb. "Hummm," She thought,"That must be a Malfroy, their coloring is distinctive." The other boy beside him also caught her interest. "I wonder who he is?" She frowned letting her mind touch his ever so lightly. The boy turned looking around in confusion. "He felt me!" Amazed yet intrigued she smiled to herself. "At least I got his name, Genesis Pendragon. A very old and powerful family line who has rarely stepped foot in these halls. I wonder what he is doing here?" She continued on her way lost in her ever turning thoughts. She found herself in front of the statue leading to Dumbledore's quarters. She found herself drawing a blank. "What is that damn password?" She mumbled aloud.  
She smacked her forehead. "Yes now I remember, baby Ruth!" The statue moved aside to let her enter. Dumbledore rose from his desk to greet her with a loving embrace. "Mjoll, finally my friend. What took you so long?" She shook her head. "Albus America is so confusing when it comes to their magical laws. I had to send my supplies ahead so they could pass through customs. Something about terrorism and bombs being shipped across country." Albus nodded. "Yes their has been a lot of talk of war in the other countries my dear." She shook her head. "It's a sad thing that it comes down to this. Alas what is this grave matter you have to discuss with me?"  
Albus motioned for her to sit. A cup of tea appeared on the table its fragrant spices making her mouth water. She dropped the rucksack to the floor and sat in the large overstuffed chair. She watched him steeple his fingers and sigh. "Our runes professor has been murdered." Mjoll quirked an eyebrow as he continued. "I need you to teach the class for me. I cannot find anyone else they all believe that there is a curse on the school." She pursed her lips before replying. "You know I will help in anyway I can, but I can see you want me to do something more." He nodded a twinkle in his eyes. "You know me too well old friend. I want you to use your extraordinary talents to search for spies and anything you deem could be useful." She grunted. "You know as well as I do that there are others better than I who could find what you need." He shook his head. "Yes but none are as subtle or as thorough as you are. You can do a much better job." She raised her brows in disbelief. "Mjoll you were always the one who said everything is a conspiracy, well now is your time to prove it." She watched him for a moment. Realizing he was joking she laughed merrily. "Do you also want me to set booby traps?" He nodded. "Just make sure you do not damage my students." She nodded. "Then fill me in on the recent events." She sipped her orange spice tea as he told her of everything up to the murder of the runes professor and the mystery of the black feather. 


	20. chapter20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does. I own everything else.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Merlina twirled the black feather between her thumb and finger examining it once more. Her brother watched her in silence for a moment. "Lina I have no idea where it could have come from. Its like nothing I have ever seen before." She frowned. "I know and whatever it came from was the murder I can guarantee that." Ozadia nodded. "Have you shown it to the headmaster?" She shook her head. "Severous wanted to test it with one of his potions before we took it to Albus. He said something about a revealing potion. So I have to wait since the ingredients are hard to come by he went to the oddities shop." She looked her brother over and sighed. "Now it's a waiting game." He nodded.  
Severous stood in Diagon alley for a moment trying to remember where the little shop was. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye he smiled slightly. Upon his entrance the tiny old man greeted him merrily. "Ah professor, what is it you need on this fine day?" Severous grunted and showed the man his list. The older man smiled and gathered the materials setting them carefully on the counter. When he was done he handed the list back to Severous. The potions master handed the man a small leather bag filled with gold coins. "Severous this is too much." The professor dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "There will come another time when I will need your services I am sure keep it till then." He turned and left the shop in a swirl of black robes.  
Mjoll stood in the Runes classroom. She could feel a lingering presence that made her skin prickle. She knew the murder was to be kept silent and the class would run as if nothing had ever happened. She was also told that if asked the other professor had family matters to attend to and that she would be running the show from now on. She looked through the books on the desk frowning at what she saw. There was nothing in the lesson plans teaching the student how to properly use what they have learned to defend themselves and only two alphabets were being taught. "I will have to change that." She mused. She pulled several small books from her pockets and turned them back to their normal size. "There now I have what I need." She waved her wand adjusting her lesson plans accordingly. She waited for the first rush of students as she sipped her tea.  
Merlina waited in her classroom with the feather on her desk. It kept drawing her attention making her stare at it for long periods of time. Severous stood in the doorway watching her intrigued. "What is it you find so fascinating about that feather?" She looked up startled. "I don't know ." He approached the desk and she watched the feather disappear into his black robe. A look of disappointment crossed her face. He chuckled. "I intend to use the potion on it and when I am done I will give it to the head master." She looked into his eyes. "I know." He knelt down and kissed her soft lips. "I will see you later my dear." She nodded distracted.  
Mica walked the hallway looking for the runes class. Her icy eyes scanned the classrooms she passed. Finally finding it she stood in the hallway a moment. Not seeing anyone around her went inside. She shuffled through the papers on the desk and examined the area where the professor was murdered. A cool breeze passed her sending chills down her spine. She straightened herself and looked around. She shrugged and left the room.  
Mjoll reappeared when she heard the divinations teacher's boots far down the hallway. She frowned deeply and sat on her desk. "I wonder what she is up to." A feeling of mistrust overwhelmed her. She greeted the first rush of students who stared at her curiously. 


	21. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter JKR does. I own everything else.  
Chapter 21  
  
Mjoll was glad when the day was over. She had been bombarded with questions all day. The information she had gathered was not quite what she was looking for either. She was proud of herself though. "Draco Malfroy," she mused. "Must be Lucius's son." She was enthralled to see there were so many challenging students. It made her job all the more appealing. She walked out onto the balcony letting her mind touch the students milling about. As if she were listing to them speak their thoughts ran through her mind. "I wonder where my frog is?" Asked the mind of Neville Longbottom. "The divinations professor is just creepy, she reminds me of a deamon."..Came from the mind of Ron weasly. "What is the new runes teacher's name again? Oh yea Mjoll.".was the thought of another stray student. Thoughts of a beautiful red haired woman assaulted her along with a feeling of suspicion. She focused on the thought and saw the potions master standing in the shadows watching the students. Very carefully so not to be found out she slid deeper into his thoughts.  
There were fearful thoughts of losing someone close. "A woman," she mused. She focused on the woman in his mind to find the weapons master there. She smiled. Yet she could feel the fear of another darker force. There were thoughts of masks and blood. It made no sense to her. Then she clearly saw Lucisis. She slid deeper finding old unresolved pain and guilt. Then a sudden flash jolted her out of his mind. He stood in front of her glaring at her down his long nose. She looked up at him in surprise.  
"You will stay out of my head witch!" His voice was full of venom. She smiled at him. "What secrets do you keep that I am not allowed to see?" He grunted. "Whatever secrets I have you are not going to pull out of my head." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. "If they are secrets that pertain to the welfare of this school I will find them out. It can be done willingly or under pressure." She smiled evilly. "I kind of like the thought of putting you under pressure Severous." He growled at her. "I should have known Albus was bent on tormenting me for my crimes. Why else would he bring you into the school?" She chuckled. "I hate to be the one to tell you my friend but it's not about you this time." He scowled at her. "This I know, but what I want to know is why the old man feels you are the best one for this job." She shrugged. "Maybe because I am much more charming than you will ever be." His black eyes flashed momentarily.  
She grinned wider. "Come on Sev, you know you love me." She could see the humor in his eyes. "The only thing you were ever good for my dear was finding you way into trouble. At least I have grown up." She quirked a brow. "You have?" He nodded slightly. "Well my friend someone has misinformed you, you are still the hopeless romantic." He snorted. "Is it so hard to believe that I actually can love?" She shook her head. "Not for me, what I find hard to believe is you managed to lose your whole heart and she loves you back." He shrugged. "I got lucky." She smiled. "Well I hope for your sake it lasts. Now tell me about the red head." He gave a start. "You saw that?" She nodded. "Well Mjoll, I am surprised. Your powers have grown much since we were children." She nodded. "Much to my own surprise."  
Merlina and James came upon them. Mjoll looked them over touching their minds. When she touched Merlina's the woman glared at her. "It would do you well to stay out of my mind until I get to know you better." Mjoll chuckled. "You are right; I would prefer to keep my brains in one piece." The two women studied each other each assessing the other. "I think we will get along fine." Merlina chuckled leaving Severous very confused and worried. 


	22. chapter 22

Disclaimer; I own nothing Harry Potter JKR does. I own everything else.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Night fell with Snape wandering the hallways with his brother Sebastian in animangus form. They patrolled looking for any stray students. Much to the professor's disappointment it was a quiet night. He scowled. "I guess I will retire to my quarters." His brother blinked bright green eyes at him. "Do not follow me." He said warningly. He could see the smile on the cat's face. He growled at his brother before turning with a swoosh of his black robes and disappeared down the hallway.  
Mjoll crept silently in the shadows watching them. Her invisibility spell gave her an advantage. She touched the cat's mind with her own. Sliding as deep as she could without detection she picked up flashes of a death eater's meeting. Then she caught the faint memories of a strange smell that was unknown to the animangus. The cat turned tail and sauntered down the hallway with her close behind. They passed the runes class and he stopped picking up a faint smell remisiant of the one he found at the death eater's meeting place. He wandered into the classroom sniffing. The smell was too faint. There was no way he could pinpoint where it had originated from.  
He stopped short and an odd smell flashed through his mind. He tried to place it. He knew it was human and female but he didn't see anyone. "Oh shit." Thought Mjoll. "He smells me." She tried to hide deeper in the shadows but he kept approaching her. He stopped and shifted back to his human form. "I know you're there." She crept farther away as he reached out to touch her. Not able to move fast enough he grabbed her arm. She struggled to get free making him squeeze harder. "Alright," he whispered, "You can show yourself." She grumbled in defeat.  
He watched her appear in his arms. She met his eyes with defiance. At first he was surprised then amused. "Mjoll!! What are you doing roaming this late?" She frowned at him. "You can release me now." He shook his head his eyes full of mischief. "I like knowing where you are." She growled. "Really? I think it would be in your best interest for you to put some clothes on." He grinned at her evilly. "What's wrong? Does it bother you?" She pushed at him to no avail. "Really Sebastian, why do you have to be such an ass?" He gave her another once over and released her. "Why are you roaming the hallways?" She crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him through slitted eyes. "Probably the same reason you are." His face wrinkled in thought. "The murder?" She nodded. "Well that explains why Albus sent for you." She nodded. "It also explains why he sent for you." They studied each other for a long moment. "Well then my dear why don't we search together?" She shrugged. "Because you never asked."  
He grinned at her returning to his animangus form. She became invisible once more and let her mind touch his. She saw herself naked and lying beside him. She growled. "Not a chance!" She could see him laughing and the thought disappeared replace by one of a large black dog waiting near the edge of the woods. "Wonderful." She muttered. "Just what I need another horny male to deal with." There was another flash of Sebastian laughing making her sigh in resignation. She knew her night was going to be if nothing else interesting.  
She let him see what had happened earlier with the divinations professor. He shook his head. He showed her what happened when Mica had arrived and how his brother had reacted. She chewed her lip finding it interesting. "Do you think he knows her from somewhere?" His thoughts told her he didn't know. "Damn," She whispered, "That means I will have to ask Snape, and talk to her." Sebastian blinked green eyes at her. They arrived outside, the crisp air making her shiver. Sebastian sent her a thought of him wrapping his arms around her. She frowned at him. "You wish." She mumbled. They reached the edge of the woods and she saw Sirius. He sniffed around and whined. She chuckled. "You should know me even after all this time." He sniffed again and wagged his tail. She touched his mind and sent him a vision of their plan. He showed her where he had searched so far without success. "Well then we need to go deeper." Both wizards looked at her agreeing.  
They searched all night until dawn broke across the horizon without success. Both men followed her into the school and to her quarters. Sirius licked her hand and disappeared down the hall. Sebastian followed her into her rooms and switched back to human form. She frowned at him. "What do you think you are doing?" He grinned and pulled her close. "Spending time with an old friend." She pushed him away. "Not like that you aren't!" She waved her wand and dressed him in a t shirt and jeans. He sighed. "If it makes you feel better. She quirked an eyebrow and waved her wand once more making a pot of tea and biscuits appear on her table. She motioned for him to sit with her. "Breakfast with an old friend?" He nodded and obliged her. They ate as they discussed recent events trying to find a clue somewhere. 


End file.
